


Blood Diamond

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Addiction, Attempted Incest, Choking, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Gambling, Handcuffs, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, ageplay fantasy, corrupt cop, oral rape, possible darkpilot, possible kylux noncon, threat of anal rape, threat of incest, threat of oral rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Rey's virginity is sold to U.S. Marshal Ben Solo to pay off her father's debts. The federal agent quickly becomes obsessed with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кровавый алмаз](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910447) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> UPDATE: When I started this, I had intended to keep Rey's age vague. In Chapter 4, I made a decision to make her age explicit. In Chapters 1-3, Rey is only 17 years old. In Chapter 4, she will turn 18. Because of that, I have changed the archive warnings as of 8/9/2019.
> 
> You can use your imagination as to whether Rey is of age or not. It’s kept purposefully vague. Is she coming home from high school or college??? Hmm… Definitely in the 16 - 20 year old age range.
> 
> Be honest. What circle of hell am I aiming for here? XD XD XD

Like any other day, Rey hopped off the bus, and walked two blocks north to her apartment. Every step along the way, Rey looked over her shoulder. It wasn’t the safest neighborhood but it was what her and her father could afford. After her mother, Rachel, died, Armitage dove into his old gambling habit. Not only did Rey lose her mother, but she lost every bit of material comfort she had known. Her father had long lost his research position at the nation’s leading tech firm.

With a sigh, Rey let it all wash over her. Her father had stayed clean for five years now. The bills were caught up and they had food on the table. Things could have ended up a lot worse. Punching in a code, Rey walked up to the second floor of her building. Apartment 2187. Using her key, she walked right in and yelped at the stranger sitting on the couch.

The stranger simply laughed and stood. Extending his hand, he said, “Hello, my name is Ben Solo. You must be Rey.”

Rey took his hand and he shook it firmly. “Um, yeah. I’m Rey. I’m assuming you know my father?”

“You could say we work together. He just stepped into the restroom.” Leaning in, he lowered his voice and said, “I’m sure you’ll be able to keep me company while we wait.”

As Rey got a closer look, she had to admit that Ben was fairly attractive. Contrasted with some of her father’s other work friends, he was a god among mortals. He stood a head taller than her with thick, black hair that was neatly combed. His eyes the color of honey, the hand she held in hers was soft and large, and his voice was deep and silken. Even in the simple attire of dark jeans and a black sweater stretched across his muscular frame, he was simply gorgeous. The downside was that he had to be at least 30, maybe even 35. Much too old for Rey but she filed his face and body away for later.

Ben let go of her hand and stood to the side to let Rey through. In turn, Rey walked to the far end of the couch and sat down. She expected Ben to take his former seat on the other end. Instead, he sat down next to her. “I assume you’re coming home from school?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Rey nodded. “Just another boring day.” Rey let out a half-hearted chuckle. She did  _ not _ want to talk about school with the handsome stranger in her house. His proximity made her feel heated.  _ Where is my dad at? Oh, there he is! _

Hux finally emerged from the hallway that led to the bathroom and bedrooms. Glancing between the two of them, he said, “Ben, I see you’ve met Rey.”

“I have. You didn’t tell me you had an angel living under your roof,” Ben said. Rey jumped as he moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was a small touch but it felt weirdly intimate. She couldn’t help the light flush that came across her cheeks.

“Ah, yes,” Hux concurred. “She takes after her mother. Most beautiful woman I had ever known.” This was not news to Rey. Her father had loved Rachel Niima dearly. Rey ducked her head away at the compliment, trying to control the heat in her cheeks.

“I think we’re embarrassing her, Armitage.” Ben’s arm rose over Rey’s head to rest on the back of the couch. “Don’t you have a boyfriend to tell you these things, sweetheart?”

The flush in Rey’s cheeks was fully rose-red now. “No. I’ve never had a boyfriend.”

“I find it hard to believe that a woman as beautiful as you has never been taken,” Ben pondered.

“What?” Rey sat up at the choice of words. No, she had never been  _ taken _ . She had been kissed once or twice but nothing even approaching sex. Most of her peers had long since crossed that line but Rey just never felt ready. Also, school and work took up so much of her time that she honestly didn’t have time for a social life.

“Armie,” Ben called out. “Why don’t you get us some beers? Let Rey have one of those fruity ones I brought over.”

Shaking her head, Rey quickly pointed out, “Oh, but I’m not old enough.”

“Yeah, Ben, I don’t know…” Hux wavered. Rey noticed that he looked stony and he fidgeted.  _ Maybe this is Dad’s boss? Is that why he’s nervous? _

“She’s at home, and not going anywhere. It’ll help her relax. She looks like she’s about to combust.” 

In truth, Rey did feel like she was on fire. Ben’s knee was touching hers and his arm was just inches away on the back of the couch. She could almost detect the woodsy aroma of his aftershave and deodorant.

Ben gripped her shoulder and let his hand slide down her arm. “What do you say, Rey? You’re not afraid of a little old bottle of beer, are you?” His thumb began tracing patterns on the back of her arm.

“N-no, I’m not afraid, but I’ve never tried it before,” Rey admitted.

Lightly squeezing her arm, Ben commended, “You’re one of the good ones, aren’t you? Now pick it up.” Her father set two beers down in front of them, a pink one for her and a brown one for him, before sitting back in his recliner. Rey leaned forward and, ever the polite hostess, grabbed both drinks and sat back. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

His hand was back on her arm again. Rey found that she liked having his touch. Boys, let alone men, never paid much attention to her. It felt...nice...having Ben’s strong arm around her. The closer to her that he got, the more she could smell his masculine scent. His entire, looming presence made her dizzy.

“Take a sip, Rey. You’ll like it. I promise,” Ben urged. His hand dropped to her waist and he leaned in, waiting for her to try the previously forbidden beverage.

Rey tipped the bottle just enough to let some of the beer splash her tongue. She let out a breathy, “Oh!” at the taste. The liquid was bubbly and tasted like watermelon, almost like any soft drink she could buy at work. However, there was a slightly bitter aftertaste that soft drinks didn’t have, but overall, the drink tasted pretty good. Rey quickly took a bigger gulp.

“Good girl,” Ben purred. His arm around her waist gently tightened and let go. Rey found she liked hearing Ben praise her. She liked his touch even if it was a bit close. Ben seemed nice and he appeared to like her. Nothing wrong with that, right?

For awhile, it was quiet. The men tipped back their bottles while Rey sipped at hers. “Drink up, Rey,” Ben urged. “You wouldn’t want it to get warm.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Rey chuckled and took a large gulp.

“You’re okay, little one,” Ben assured her. Then, wistfully, he remarked, “Armitage, your daughter has the most beautiful smile. I could almost kiss her!”

Rey’s head immediately swung in Ben’s direction but her father spoke before her. “Well, like I said, it’s all her mother. Nothing of my ugly mug in there.” She heard, rather than saw, him take another swig of his beer. Her gaze remained focused on Ben.

“Oh, I don’t know, Armie.” Ben lifted his hand from her waist to ghost her neck before darting his fingers through her hair. Rey shivered. “I can see some red highlights in her hair. It’s marvelous.”

Shaking her hair free of his hand, Rey excused herself. “Well, this was fun but I’ve got homework to do.” She made to stand but Ben grabbed her waist with both hands, causing her to plop back down.

“Did I embarrass you, sweetheart? Are you not used to receiving compliments?” Ben asked her. There was a slight edge to his voice, almost as if he was offended.

“No, Ben. That’s not it at all. I just-” She tried to move again but his free hand landed on her knee.   


“Hush now. It’s Friday. You have all weekend. I think I see what the problem is. You have a little crush on me. It’s sweet.” Ben smirked down at her.

_ What is going on here? _ “Ben. Mr. Solo. You’re really nice and all but it’s not like that.”  _ Ok, it’s a little like that. But he just met me? Why does he insist on getting so close to me? _

The hand on her knee crept higher, stopping just an inch from her cunt. Rey had never been touched that way before. She again took notice of how large his hands, and fingers, were. “I bet if I pressed my finger into your cunt right now, you’d be drenched.”

As if her pussy had been listening, she felt slick gather there. Rey was a virgin but was no innocent lamb. She had watched porn and played with herself. A video with good dirty talk was all she needed to cum. Upstairs, Rey’s brain sounded alarm. “Dad! What the fuck is going on?”

Hux stared into space while chugging his beer. “Just sit and get to know Mr. Solo for awhile. I think you like him already and just don’t want to admit it.” While Hux was talking, Ben slid the hand on her waist up to her underarm, an inch or two away from her breast.

“Dad, this isn’t fun- Ah!” Ben used her distraction to move the hand on her inner thigh and dig two fingers into her cunt over her jeans. Rey moaned at the contact. His two fingers alone larger than anything she had tried to insert into herself.

Ben laughed.  _ Bastard. _ “Armie, your little girl isn’t so innocent as she looks. She’s drenched. I could feel it through it through her jeans.” Rey looked away in disgust as Ben licked his fingers. “Oh sweetheart. I could eat you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.” Looking back to her father, he goaded, “And that potty mouth! She gets a little beer in her and suddenly she think she’s grown.” Ben cackled at that.

“I  _ am _ grown, you asshole!” Rey yelled as she threw off Ben’s arms and stood to face him. “I don’t want you touching me anymore!”

“You know, Hux,” Ben pondered as he stood to his full height. “I think I see another resemblance here.” Whereas before, his height was attractive, now it was terrifying. Rey shivered underneath his gaze. He took a step forward and Rey instinctively took a step back. With lightning fast reflexes, Ben’s hand shot out and grasped her arm tightly. In the blink of an eye, he pulled her flush with him.

“Stop! Let me go!” Rey beat on his chest to no avail. Both of Ben’s muscular arms were securely wrapped around her.

Ignoring her protests, Ben continued talking to Hux. “Yes, there’s a resemblance there all right. She sounds just like you when you get a little liquored up and start betting one, two, five grand on horse races. A couple shots and you start thinking you’re a high roller.”

The revelation quickly washed over Rey. With despair in her voice, she cried, “Dad, no! Dad, please! You’ve been clean for so long!”

Hux leaned forward in his recliner, resting his elbows on his knees, a single tear falling down his cheek. “I’m sorry, baby. Some guys on the job site were talking about a good lead and I just couldn’t pass it up.”

“Dad! How could you!” Rey screamed at Hux. To Ben, she cried, “Let me go! Why are you even here, you creepy bastard?!”

In reply, Ben released one arm from her waist and firmly gripped her jaw, forcing her lips to part. “I’m going to try the nice way of shutting your foul mouth up,” Ben warned. Rey instantly felt his lips on hers and his tongue darting into her parted mouth. A image flashed of her biting his tongue off but Ben’s grip was so tight that she couldn’t close her jaw. His tongue wound around hers, tasting her, working her. He seemed to fill her mouth with the soft, velvet appendage. Some place deep inside her was responding, throbbing, for him. At the same time, Rey wanted to vomit into his mouth.

Minutes that felt like hours passed before Ben pulled away. Rey turned her head from both Ben and her father in shame, tears erupting from both eyes. His voice right in her ear, Ben loudly hissed, “Finally, we’re getting down to business. You see, my sweet angel Rey, your father does  _ not _ have one, two, or five grand to bet on horses. He doesn’t own a house or a car so he put up the only thing he had left. Do you know what that is, Rey?”

Rey quickly glanced back and forth from her dad to Ben. Hux didn’t own  _ anything _ . They had to sell everything the last time he got into debt. There were no savings accounts, or stocks and bonds. “Dad? I don’t understand. What do we have left?”

Her father’s lip quivered and tear fell freely from his face. “I’m so sorry, babygirl. I’m so far in debt to Mr. Solo here. But he promised to forgive it all if I gave you to him.”

Time seemed to stop at her father’s words. A half second later, Rey began sobbing. “Dad! No! I’m your baby. How could you? I-I’m still a virgin!”

Hux stood up and placed a shivering hand on her cheek. “I know, sweetie. That’s why Mr. Solo agreed to it. He wants to pop your cherry.” Rey opened her mouth to scream but Ben clamped his hand down over her mouth.

“I told you we should have taken her to my house!” Ben growled at Hux. “You have too many neighbors.”

“In this neighborhood? Nobody gives a shit,” Hux countered.

“You better fucking hope so, Hux. It’s you and your kid’s life on the line.” To Rey, he reiterated his threat. “You hear that, Rey. If this is more trouble than it’s worth, I kill both of you. Now are you going to be a good girl for me? Let me take what I want?” 

Rey struggled to control her breathing. She desperately wanted to scream but she could feel the gun holster under his sweater. His threat was real. Alert the neighbors, get the cops called, they would be dead before anybody showed up. Her stomach felt like a stone roughly turning in her gut. “Please, Ben,” Rey quietly and tearfully pleaded. “I don’t want to do this. I’m not ready. It’ll hurt.”

“Oh sweetheart, you were ready to jump my bones as soon as you walked in the door. I saw it in your eyes. And when I touched your cunt? Like a juicy peach. You do what I say and I think you might enjoy yourself.” As Ben talked, he moved them toward the hallway. Rey resisted every step he took.

“Oh, Mr. Solo,” Hux offered. “Use my room at the very end of the hall. She still sleeps on a twin. It might not hold your weight. It’s also the furthest away from any neighbors.” His voice was disturbingly calm despite the tears on his face. It was clear to Rey that this was merely a means to an end. Let Ben rape her and he can keep gambling. Her father was truly gone. Rey had never felt so alone in her life.

“Thank you, Hux. I’ll do that. Come on, princess.” Rey hung limp in his arms and he nearly tripped over her lifeless feet. He let her go and she fell. “You fucking brat, stand up!”

“Please,” Rey cried. “I don’t want to do this!”

“Jesus Christ, we are long past this. This is happening. Now get up!”

“Okay, okay.” With shaky hands and legs, Rey slowly stood up. Ben turned her around so that she facing the direction of her father’s bedroom. Just ten more feet and she will be trapped in there with him.

Coming up behind her, Ben snuck a hand under her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Next, he ripped off her bra, one of her only good ones. The apartment suddenly felt very cold on her exposed breasts. Ben pushed her back against the wall and his mouth descended on a nipple. Rey stifled a sob at the contact. He suckled at her like a baby. At first, she tried to pull away but his impossibly strong arms kept her close. The hot, wet sensation on her nipple slowly turned from foreign and unwanted to delicious. Her hands had tried to pull him back at first but relaxed and were even holding his mouth in place. Her breathing slowed from panic to arousal. When Ben lifted to switch to the other nipple, she made no move to hold him back. The contact of his hot, wet tongue sent sparks to her core. Of their own volition, her hips bucked against him, looking for friction.

Pulling back, he uttered, “Good girl. You’re getting the hang of this. Does daddy know he has a little slut under his roof?”

“I’m not a slut!” Rey spat back.

In response, Ben slapped her. “Oh honey, when I’m done, you’ll be ruined for any other man. You’ll be so stretched out by my cock that you’ll come crawling back to me, begging me to fill you up again.”

“You’re a monster!” Rey screamed at him.

Without even blinking, he replied, “Yes, I am.” Ben turned her to face the bedroom door again and marched her forward. In a few long strides, they were across the threshold. Shutting the door behind him, Ben wrapped his arms around her in a mockery of a loving embrace. “See that bed. I’m going to leave a fucking impression on it.” His hand snaked down her abdomen and slipped under her jeans, quickly darting through the thin patch of hair to find her clit. Rey hissed and tried to shift away from his fingers but there was no outlet. His fingers masterfully stroked her aching nub. “Goddamn, so fucking wet for me. You can deny it all you want but you love this. You love having a man do whatever he fucking wants with you.”

“Please, ah, I’m scared.” The tension in her core was building, despite her best efforts to fight it. Rey knew there would be nothing more humiliating than having an orgasm while being raped. Nobody would believe her.

“You  _ should  _ be scared.” With that, his hand left her pants and pushed her onto the bed. Before she could even think about pushing off, his hands were on her waist, practically throwing her onto the bed. Just as quickly, she felt his weight straddling her thighs. Rey heard something metallic clink behind her. Over her head, she could see handcuffs in his hands.

“No, no, no! I’ll be good. I’ll be good. Please don’t!” The thought of being restrained was terrifying. She wouldn’t be able to punch or slap or scratch him.

“You’ll be  _ better  _ in handcuffs.” Ben grabbed her right hand and cinched the cuff, then stretched her arm forward until he could wrap the chain around a slat in the headboard. He then firmly gripped her left hand and locked the other cuff. Rey pulled on the chain in vain. She was well and truly trapped. 

“Oh sweetheart, do you feel that. I’m so goddamn hard already. Next time, I’m going to make you take this in your mouth.” Ben leaned forward to rest on his knuckles, one hand on each side of her, and thrust his hips into her ass. She could clearly feel the outline of his erection. Her core clenched at the size of him. 

Rey sobbed in shame at her arousal but also at the thought of a next time. “No! No next time! I only have one cherry!”

Ben thrust his hips into hers again. “That’s where you’re wrong, sweetness. You have three holes I can fuck. Today, I’m going to fuck your pussy. I’m saving the other two for a date of my choosing.”

“ _ Please! _ I don’t deserve this. I didn’t do anything to you!”

“Life lesson here, kid. Nobody gives a fuck.” Rey felt more tears drip onto the pillow. Ben lifted himself off of her and Rey tried to kick him. 

“You little bitch,” he growled. Half a second later, her jeans were pulled from her waist and down her legs. Before she could think about kicking again, Ben straddled her like before except over her legs. With no warning, Ben smacked her ass. And again and again. Rey screamed as his hits became harder and harder. She lost count of how many blows he landed on her sensitive cheeks. Rey felt him lean forward and ask quietly in her ear, “Are you going to kick me again?” Rey shook her head. “Answer me, slut.”

“N-n-no, sir,” she tearfully replied.

“Good. You stay stock still while I get undressed. Don’t fucking move. Do you hear me?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good girl.” His weight left her once again. Rey could only listen to the shuffling of clothes as she cried into the pillow. She jumped when something heavy landed on the nightstand. Peering over, she saw that it was his gun in the holster. Rey expected him to straddle her again, but instead, he knelt to the side of her. A hand ghosted up her calf and to her inner thigh and back down the other one. The light touches made her tremble. His hand came back to stroke two fingers through her folds. Rey could feel how slick she was. She screamed at herself.  _ That shouldn’t be possible! _ Her next thought, however, was punctuated by the intrusion of two fingers into her cunt.

“Goddamn, Rey, you’re so fucking tight. You’re pulling my fingers in. My little whore loves this.” Ben pumped the fingers in and out of her slowly, gathering moisture with every pass, then began a scissoring motion against her front wall. Her rapist was able to reach a spot that she couldn’t find on her own, making her groan. Nothing could stifle the moans the erupted from her as he worked her. The most she could do was bite her lip to soften them. 

The deep, pulsing sensation was unlike any orgasm she had given herself. Rey found herself bucking her hips, chasing the high that his fingers provoked in her. As she was closing in, Ben removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with three. Her cunt stretched so impossibly tight across his digits that Rey was terrified of what his dick would do to her. Despite her fear, Rey climaxed with a long, loud groan around his fingers. Ben shoved them in as far as he could so that she had no choice but to pulse and clench around them.

“Fucking Christ, you’re going to stretch so good around my cock. I bet you’ll come again too, like the little slut you are.” Rey felt his weight shift beside her and then the heat of his skin as he straddled her once again.

“ _ Please! Please! _ ” Rey cried. She couldn’t finish the sentence.  _ Please just leave! _

“Please fuck me? Sweetheart, I thought you’d never ask.” Ben sounded absolutely gleeful. Rey knew better than to kick him but she couldn’t help squirming underneath him. It was no matter. She felt the fat head of his cock slide through her pussy lips to nudge her clit and then back up to catch on her entrance. Just the head seemed to split her open.

With no warning, no mercy, Ben slid home with a loud growl. Rey screamed at the invasion, feeling as if she had been split right down the middle. His cock seemed to displace every organ in her body. Everything shifted and moved to make way for his dick.

“It  _ hurts! Please! _ It hurts so bad!” Rey sobbed.

“Angel, you feel like Heaven. Why would I ever leave?” Ben said sweetly. His fingers darted over her scalp to firmly grasp her hair. Rey shrieked at the sharp pain he induced in her scalp. Using her hair as leverage, Ben thrust as deep as he could go causing Rey to scream and sob once more. He thrust with brutal force in a slow, but staccato, rhythm. With every pass, Rey felt the head of his cock drag and pull on her walls. “Your pussy-” Thrust. “-is  _ divine _ .” He growled in her ear.

A dark voice in the back of her mind whispered to her.  _ Make him cum. It’ll all be over when he cums. _ Thinking of all the stories she had read, Rey swallowed her shame, divorced herself from the pain, and rolled her hips.  _ Give him friction. Stimulate him. _ Ben’s rhythm was slowly picking up but Rey could anticipate the pattern. As he was about to thrust forward, she rolled her hips up to meet him, somehow driving him impossibly deeper. And again. And again. His growls turned to groaning.

Rey stared at the headboard slat in front of her and focused on the only thing she could control, getting Ben to cum so the nightmare could be over. To her dismay, however, the shift in her hips meant that the head of his cock struck her front wall in the worst way. Every ridge and vein rubbed against the sensitive spot as he pulled out. Her sobbing turned to moaning as her cunt began to pulse around him, eager for the next thrust to stimulate her.

His rhythm picked up to a ruthless pace. The pain dulled as pleasure overtook Rey. “I should’ve known you would like this. Do you like being raped, angel? Say it! Say you like being raped!”

“I love it!” She cried.  _ Oh god, oh god, I do. I’m so fucking close. _

“Fuck!” Ben growled, not stopping his frantic pace. “I should’ve known your bitch of a father would have a bitch for a daughter.” Suddenly, he pulled out of her, making Rey feel empty and broken...and frustrated.  _ Is he? Is he done? _ “Turn over,” he ordered.

Rey should’ve known better. She struggled to get her weight under her as her arms were still chained to the slat. Growing impatient, Ben grabbed her thighs and flipped her. He wasted no time in crawling over her. Her legs were limp and fell open easily, allowing him to settle his weight between them. A quick glance down her body and she saw his cock for the first time. He was long and thick with streaks of blood running down the shaft. Ben rested on an elbow while he grabbed his erection in the other hand and guided himself to her aching cunt. Like before, he pushed in until he was fully seated.

Shame and disgust filled Rey as Ben filled her up. He had made his impression on her insides. Her cunt welcomed him.  _ Just make him cum, Rey, and it’ll be over! _ Ben resumed his pace and Rey lifted her legs to wrap around him, giving him the friction he needed. She tried to look away as his cock made her pussy flutter and clench but he grabbed her jaw and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Ben swallowed her moans as he pumped furiously.

“Look at you, taking my cock like a common broodmare. You’re so beautiful, princess. I could listen to you cry and scream for weeks. I want to watch you fall apart. Cum for me, princess. Milk my cock dry!”

His words twisted in her gut and went straight to her core. Her hips bucked wildly, craving every inch of him inside her. Her moans became screams as she finally crashed. Her cunt spasming almost painfully around his thick length. Her legs tightened around him. And still, Ben frantically pumped and thrust into her.

Rey felt his cock pulse inside her.  _ Finally. Oh! _ Ben put his hand around her throat as he started to shake. “God! Fuck! Damn! Princess!” His hips met hers in several more vicious thrusts before he finally spilled over and ripping himself away her.

Just like that, it was all over. Ben launched himself off the bed. Rey watched as he slid on his jeans, holstered his gun, and put on his sweater. All the while, he just stared at her. She was half-afraid he would leave her there, chained to the bed but he soon fished out a key from his pocket. “I almost want to leave you chained there for daddy to find. But these handcuffs are department issue. Maybe another time.” The fucking bastard winked at her. 

_ Oh god, oh fuck, he’s a fucking cop! No one will  _ ever _ believe me! Oh fuck, oh fuck!!! _ Silent tears danced down her cheeks as Ben released her from her chains.

Ben knelt on the bed one last time to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Rey was too exhausted to resist. “Remember, princess. I was promised your mouth and your ass too. Don’t try to run away from me. I think you know by now that I’ll find you.” He grinned down at her and continued, “Goddamn, if your mouth and ass is half as good as your pussy, I may just have to make a permanent arrangement with Hugs out there.”

Rey shook her head violently as Ben stood and turned to leave. “God, please! He’ll get clean! He won’t get into anymore debt! Just  _ please  _ leave me alone!”

When he was by the door, Ben turned and, with a serious expression, said, “I know his type, Rey. They don’t ever get clean. His addiction will end up killing him. But I’m going to have my fun along the way.” The thought made him grin again and he simply turned and walked out of the room.

Curling in on herself, Rey shook and shivered. There were no more tears left. She resigned herself to the fact that she was this man’s fucktoy for the next indeterminate amount of time. Would it be tomorrow? A month from now? A year from now? How could she go to school and work and not think about him walking in and just taking her?

Her father walked in sometime later and threw a small pharmacy bag at her. “Dad! I’m naked!” She struggled to grasp the blanket to cover herself.

“I heard you out there. You fucking  _ liked  _ it. God, you’re disgusting. It’s a good thing your mother isn’t around to see this. Getting off on being raped. I got you a morning after pill. You better fucking take it too. I’m not raising your runts. Get those sheets washed now!”

As he walked out the door, Rey screamed, “You did this, you asshole! I couldn’t help it! I couldn’t help it!”

The only thing he yelled in response was, “You better get that bed made, bitch!”


	2. Chapter 2

Pain was all Rey could register when she woke up early the next morning. She vaguely remembered scraping together enough laundry tokens to wash and dry the sheets but the images popped up as she gained consciousness. Ripping the sheets off the bed, getting dressed, praying she had enough tokens. When she put the sheets in the communal washer, she saw the blood and cum stained there. Rey had laid there trembling for some time before complying with her father’s wishes. She must have leaked his cum out onto the sheets and blood had mixed in.

Slowly, Rey tested all her limbs. Nothing had been untouched by Ben. His hair pulling had left her with a headache. Her arms and shoulders ached from the unnatural angle she had been chained up in. Her legs hurt from trying to kick him. Sitting up, Rey howled, remembering how he had whipped her for trying to fight him. Lastly, her cunt throbbed. Rey still felt him there, his cock stretching and straining the sensitive tissues, making her feel disgustingly empty. In the morning light, it was as though her pussy was trying to sew itself back together but didn’t quite know what piece went where.

Rey hobbled to the toilet and peed. Her piss felt like fire against her abused flesh. Looking down, she groaned. A large blood stain, possibly mixed with the last of Ben’s cum, sat on the crotch of her jeans, having not had the energy to take them off before sleep. The stain appeared to be a mix of old and new spotting but there had been enough to form one, large blotch. She felt like throwing up but she hadn’t eaten in nearly 24 hours so she dry heaved before looking away. And again as the toilet paper scraped her bruised lips, gathering more blood. She quickly flushed, ran back to her room, and locked the door.

She desperately needed a shower and to rub about six layers of skin off her entire body, However, her room felt safe. Some would say her decor was a little childish for someone her age. Her bed was covered in pink sheets and Minnie Mouse bedding. She had Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, and Tangled posters on her walls. Rey didn’t consider herself immature. She just liked simple things. Now they reminded her of childhood, of the time before she was horrifically introduced to womanhood. Maybe...just maybe...she could pretend a little while longer. Maybe if she closed her eyes and imagined Cinderella’s ball with a sparkling dress and glass slippers, she could forget. 

Rey pictured herself dancing with Prince Charming. In her fugue, she saw his thick arms pulling her close and could feel his hard chest underneath his dress shirt. He was tall but she was just tall enough to rest her head on his shoulder as they moved across the dance floor. Gazing upward, she could make out his neatly combed black hair, long face dotted with beauty marks, full lips, and whiskey brown eyes.  _ Where have I seen this before? _ Her heart raced. Something was wrong. She pulled away and the scene changed. Her dress morphed from baby blue to deep red, her skirt flowing more like fire than a rippling pond. Prince Charming’s suit changed from white to black. Rey looked at his face again. It was familiar. Black hair, full lips, dark eyes.... Rey screamed and dry heaved again. Ben Solo had already invaded her nightmares.

A knock on the door broke Rey out of her malevolent reverie. “Baby? Are you okay? I heard you in the bathroom.” Rey froze like a cornered animal. She couldn’t reconcile the utter contempt he had for her last night with his concerned tone now. “Rey, you need to take your pill. I’ll make some eggs and we can talk.” Rey could only box her ears and scream wordlessly.  _ Talk? About what? How my mother would hate me for what YOU did? _

“Baby, please, I’m so sorry I said those things. You know I love you, sweetie. I was drunk and Mr. Solo spotted me an Oxy and...I think I was trying to justify what I did and I’m sorry. I’ll fix this, I promise.”

“I hate you! I hate you! Go away!” The framed picture of her and Hux on her nightstand caught her eye. Without thinking, she hurled it at the door, glass and plastic exploding on contact. 

Rey didn’t miss the drug reference. Her nightmare was getting worse by the hour. As far as she knew, her father had never been a drug user. Rey wouldn’t even know where to get drugs if she needed to. She knew nothing about gambling either. Apparently, her father was well acquainted with that entire world and it flew right under her nose. Her teen years wasted trying to help him with money and moral support.

“Baby, please, he was going to kill us. Did he tell you that he’s a US Marshal? He’s a fed, Rey. Covering up murders would be no problem.”

_ “Fuck!” _ Rey screamed into her pillow. “Shut the fuck up! I don’t want to see you!” She threw a shoe, a calculator, and a textbook at the door. When she received no further reply, she curled up into a fetal position and wailed into her Minnie Mouse comforter.

* * *

For the next week, Rey only left her room to eat, use the bathroom, go to school or work. She had taken her Plan B on Saturday morning like a good girl and showed up for her shift that night. Thankfully, she didn’t have to see Hux because of their overlapping schedules. On Monday, she went to the clinic right after school, not to report her rape, but to get a depo shot. Ben had promised to have her mouth and ass but she didn’t put it past her father to whore her out again. She would need to be prepared.

If people noticed anything different about her, they didn’t say anything. Most people in this neighborhood kept to themselves. If they heard the screams, they would never tell. Someone was always screaming in this part of town for some reason. Hers probably blended in well. Maz, her boss, was the only one who let her face slip a time or two, especially after she asked for more hours. Maz didn’t ask why but only promised to see what she could do. Rey would work 25/8 to be able to afford her own place. No fathers, no US Marshals kicking down her door. It was a slim hope of escape but it was the one thing that got her out the door in the mornings.

On Wednesday, a customer asked her out. After their short conversation, Rey learned that his name was Richard, or Richie. He was a freshman at City College studying Psychology. Rey loved the sciences, hoping to major in Mathematics. Richie gave her his number as they couldn’t decide on a day right then but promised he would call soon. For that brief interlude, she very briefly forgot that she was torn up inside. Even five days later, she was still sore from the attack.

Coming home was always the worst. Rey would hesitate at her front door. Would Ben be waiting like he was before? What would he do to her the next time? Rey was sure all the niceties had been thoroughly done away with. No sipping beer and chatting before being thrown on a bed and impaled by an impossibly large cock. So far, she had only been met with either an empty house or her father who had been drunk, and possibly high, every day since he let that bastard maul her.

Sleeping wasn’t any better. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was Ben’s face as he came inside her. His eyes had popped open and she immediately noticed his blown pupils. Full lips twisted as he cursed through his last couple of thrusts, only to fall open as his cum coated her walls. Ben’s hand on her throat had left her desperate for air. As he came, he released her neck and left Rey gasping. The memory made her cunt throb. Rey tried to tell herself that she was throbbing in pain, that she was still bruised inside. However, almost a week later, a half-asleep Rey found her fingers sliding under her shorts to circle her clit. Her orgasm was but a thin shiver under her Cinderella blanket. It was enough, however, to send her to the toilet and vomit.

She quickly swished some water in her mouth, intending to hurry back to her room. However, Rey ran right into her father. He smelled of rancid beer and sweat, nearly making Rey puke again. “Babygirl, you ok? I thought I heard you throwing up.”

“I wouldn’t tell you if I was dying, let alone a little nauseous,” Rey spat. She tried to pass him but he put his hands on her shoulders. Cold rage filled her at the touch.

“Baby, you’re not… That wasn’t a sign of… You know…” He was trying to say ‘pregnant’. The fucking asshole couldn’t get the word out. Rey pushed him away with a harsh jab to his chest.

Digging her pointer finger into his chest, she shouted, “God, you’re fucking stupid! I took the Plan B and then got a depo shot. Even if I was, I wouldn’t be having symptoms so soon.”

Hux’s face softened. Pushing her finger away, he tightly wrapped Rey in a hug. “Sweetie, just know that if you were, I would pay to have it taken care of. You don’t have to worry.”

Rey couldn’t breathe for all the body odor surrounding her but she took in a breath to hiss, “Maybe I wish I was, then the little brat could be a reminder of what you did.”

Hux hugged her even tighter. “I’ll fix it. Just you see. Papa will make it all better.” His voice slipped into his old Scottish brogue. He had immigrated from Scotland to marry Rachel Niima and had slowly lost the accent over the years, except when he felt sentimental. The accent used to be soothing to her, but now it felt like oily grime against her skin. Rey felt so disgusted that she began to tremble. Her arms beat on his chest and then his face. “Let me go! I hate you! I fucking hate you!”

The odor, the voice, they clung to her as she escaped her father’s grip. Rey ran shakily back to her room where she collapsed on the bed into a fetal position. She felt disgusting, as if she had bathed in a latrine. Trembling turned to shaking. Her heart beating out of her chest. She struggled to breath. Tears streamed freely onto her pillow. A thousand thoughts flashed through her mind. Her father calmly offering the use of his bedroom. His calm explanation of the trade he had arranged. He was a husk of a human being, a puppet controlled by a rabid cur. Then she thought of her dark fairytale, of a monster draped in black, dragging her around a red ballroom, explaining to everyone what a whore she was, how she came twice while being raped, and would gladly whore herself out so daddy could keep gambling.

Friday morning broke through like a sledgehammer. Rey couldn’t remember consciously deciding to sleep, only that her brain simply shut down when it could take no more. Just like six days before, she woke up aching all over, her eyes burned and her throat parched. Looking at her phone, she saw that is was 10:14 am.  _ Fuck! Guess I’m not going to school today! _

In her notifications was a text from Richie. <Hey. My Sunday night opened up if you want to go out then.>

They had been sporadically chatting over the past two days. They still hadn’t figured out a good time for a first date but Rey enjoyed talking to him. He was a year older, tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. Muscled, but not massive. Rey could easily imagine wrapping him up in a hug without having to strain herself. From there, she imagined kissing him, imagining what his tongue would taste like.

Rey hurriedly opened her messenger app and typed. <Sorry! I overslept. Sunday works! Were you thinking dinner? Or something else?>

He must have been in class because Rey didn’t get his reply until nearly 11am. <Yeah, dinner. And we’ll see what happens from there. :) >

Without thinking, Rey popped off, <Oh, I could think of some things. ;) > _ God, really, Rey? Are you really thinking about fucking this guy? _ A week ago, the thought wouldn’t have even come to her. Rey always thought her first time would be with someone she cared about and trusted. She didn’t know Richie outside of a couple visits to the diner. Of course, the whole game had suddenly changed.

His reply was quick. <Wow, awesome. I’ll pick you up at 7. Can’t wait!>

Since the attack, Rey felt a clawing emptiness in her belly, like something had been ripped from her. Her body did not feel like her own but just an extension of someone else. Ben, for sure, but also her father for turning her out. Maybe, just maybe, she would feel in control again if she went out with Richie, let him ply her with food, and some Netflix and Chill afterward.

* * *

The weekend _ dragged _ . Rey worked Friday night and Saturday night. Her father worked the mornings meaning she, thankfully, didn't have to see him. The customers were insanely demanding and rude but there were some big tippers among them. When she got home from work Saturday night, she went straight to her room to hide her tips in a shoebox until she could deposit it on Monday.

She opened her closet and ducked down into the lower right hand corner to feel around for the box. With practiced ease, she grasped and pulled it from its hiding spot.  _ Odd, I thought it was bit heavier than this. _ Her thoughts tilted from ‘odd’ to ‘white hot rage’ when she opened the box to find it empty. She had just over $50 in there from the night before and it was gone.

Box in hand, Rey stormed into her father’s bedroom and chucked it at his head. Even in the low light, the corner nailed him in the forehead. Armitage sat straight up, shouting a blustery, “What the fuck, Rey?!”

“The money. What did you do with it?!” Rey screamed.

“Jesus, Rey. The water bill was due. Last month’s actually. They were going to shut us off.”

“Why didn’t you pay it?!” Rey seethed. Hux didn’t respond. “Dad! Why didn’t you pay the fucking water bill?!”

Hux merely turned over in bed, pointedly refusing to answer her question. “Fucking Christ! You have a  _ job! _ A job that should cover most of our expenses here! Or were you shocked when they didn’t accept teenage cunt as payment?”

“Get the fuck outta here! I'm trying to sleep! And pick up your trash!” Hux belted out.

Seething, Rey flipped on the light intending to loudly march in and retrieve her box. Instead, she froze. Rey hadn't entered that room since she was raped. It hadn't been a conscious decision to avoid the room. Being at the end of the hall, Rey hadn't needed to go that way. Now that she was here, her skin prickled with both ice and fire and she started trembling. Her lungs refused to take in air. Her father lying in the same sheets she washed that night. Rey could see herself there, being impaled by Ben's cock. Her pussy began to clench at nothing. That gnawing emptiness flooded her again.

Through tunnel vision, Rey witnessed her father getting out of bed, picking up the box, and standing in front of her. Placing the box in her hands, he gently said, “See, baby? That's why I had him do it in this room. So you would still be able to sleep in your room without a fright.”

Hux slowly turned her around and walked her down the hall with his hands on her shoulders. Rey could only focus on her bedroom door. Just outside of her room, she turned to him and asked, “How can  _ you _ sleep in there? Knowing what happened?”

Anger flashed across her father's face. Backing her into the wall, finger pointed in her face, he spat, “I sleep just fine knowing my legs aren't broken or there isn't a bullet in my brain. Another thing, child. I only let you have that job so you could help pay bills. You're  _ not _ going to hoard and hide money from me! Now go to bed! I'm tired of hearing about this!”

Scrambling into her room, Rey cried herself to sleep, trying to bat away images of Ben, her dad's bed, and the soiled sheets.

* * *

The big date was tonight and Rey wasn't sure she wanted to go. Everything she owned was a little worn or outdated. She had one pair of shoes, simple black flats, that weren't work shoes. Even knowing Richie frequented her neighborhood, he seemed a lot more put together than most she came across. Rey was sure she would look out of place next to him.

In the shower, Rey scrutinized every inch of her skin. The dull razor left knicks in her calf and she kept finding hairs that she missed. She even shaved her pussy which was a new experience for her. Rey had never cared about the coarse brown curls before but she was sure Richie would probably expect it. Guys like that, right? She spent the rest of her shower poking at her soft thighs and ass. Rey wasn’t fat by any means but she couldn’t help but wonder if she was too big around for his tastes. In the mirror, she looked at her breasts. Perky...but small. A serpentine voice in her head whispered to her,  _ Ben didn’t seem to mind how small they are. _ Rey watched in the mirror as the color left her face. She had nearly forgotten how he had lavished his attention on them in the hallway before fully raping her. Instinctively, she covered herself with her arms.  _ Fuck, am I even going to be able to put out for Richie?  _ Rey shook her head.  _ Yes, yes, I need this! I’m a grown woman who makes her own choices. I can do this! _

Despite her ruminations, Rey managed to slip on a short, black skirt and a silken blue top with short sleeves. Not knowing what else to do with her hair, she simply pulled the top half back in a small ponytail. She owned no makeup so she hoped some shred of natural beauty peaked through. With her black flats on, phone and keys in a small purse, she walked out into the living room.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going dressed like that?” Hux jeered from the couch. Rey had almost forgotten he was home.

“Not that it’s  _ any _ of your business but I have a date. He’s picking me up in ten so I don’t have time to talk.”

Turning the tv off, Hux ordered, “You can’t. I won’t allow it.”

“ _ What?! _ ” Rey shrieked. “After everything, you think you can tell me what to do?!”

“He won’t like it,” Hux said quietly as he turned his face away from her. It was clear who he meant. Ben. Ben wouldn’t like her going out on a date.

“All the more reason to go out! Maybe even get fucked! Because I’ll be damned if I wait around to be used again!” she raged.

Hux rose up swiftly and threw the remote on the couch. He marched over to Rey who had backed herself against the wall. Hux grabbed the neckline of her shirt and pulled. As Rey came away from the wall, he grabbed her hair, whipping her around, so he could drag her to the door. Opening the door, he pushed Rey through it. “Fine. Go be a fucking slut! If you come back to a murder scene, you only have yourself to blame!”

The door shook as Hux slammed it behind her.  _ Don’t cry! Don’t cry! Richie will ask about it! _ Rey took several deep breaths, focused on calming her heartbeat. She looked down at her shirt. Thankfully, Hux hadn’t pulled  _ too _ hard on the neckline. WIth some shifting and patting, it looked normal. Rey got out her phone and turned on the front-facing camera. Her ponytail needed to be adjusted but she looked presentable. As she was closing the camera app, a text came in from Richie. <I’m here!>

Rey typed out a quick, <Coming!>, before making her way down the stairs.

* * *

They ended up at a somewhat upscale pub. Richie assured her that she could order whatever she liked but Rey stuck to something simple. She was entirely too nervous to eat a big meal. All throughout, Richie kept finding ways to touch her. Rey felt a familiar warmth gather at her core, pleased that her date really seemed interested in taking this further. And this time, Rey at least knew the person copping a feel.

Towards the end of their meal and random conversation, Rey felt his hand on her thigh under the table. When he reached the hem of her skirt, she jumped and moved away from him. “Rey. I-I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly.

“No, don’t be. I’m just jumpy.” She let a nervous chuckle.

Richie put an arm around her back. “I want to take you back to my place but only if you want to, okay? If you want me to drop you off at home, just say so.”

_ Home, _ Rey thought.  _ What even is that? _ For Rey, home had become a place where she was turned out for someone else’s sick pleasure. Home had become a place where she was ‘babygirl’ while being raped but a slut for going out on her own.

Rey was ready to tell him to take her home when her phone dinged. At first, she was embarrassed for not putting it on silent, but she had so few friends that it rarely made noise anyway. She mumbled her apologies while fishing her phone out of her purse. On her lock screen was a text message from an unknown number. <If you leave NOW, I’ll THINK about not slitting your throat.> Only one person could have sent that.

Her face must have curdled because Richie asked,”Is something wrong?”

Plastering on a fake smile, Rey assured him, “No. My friend Jess just has the worst timing. Something about her sick cat.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, babe. So...what do you want to do?” His eyebrows wagged slightly, obviously hoping to score at the end of the night.

Her phone dinged again. <I’ll find Jess and slit her throat too.> Rey felt fear ooze down her spine.  _ He _ was here.  _ Ben _ was here. He was watching her, close enough to hear her conversation.

Inhaling deeply, Rey urged, “Your place. Now.” Fuck him. He was probably all talk anyway...right?

Richie grinned and slid out of the booth. He paid their ticket at the bar before taking her hand and excitedly pulling her along. Rey giggled at the comedy of it all. He was obviously into her and couldn’t wait to get her home. It made Rey feel...pretty, which was a new feeling for her. As they left the building, it started pouring rain which just made them laugh. They would be soaked by the time they got to the car two blocks away and they didn’t care.

They were laughing at a joke Richie made about wet pussy as they came near an alley. Rey had already forgotten about the threatening text messages and was eager to see Richie’s apartment. Because of that, she didn’t immediately register the tall, brooding form that stepped out of the alley.  In a deep, gruff voice, he commanded Richie to, “Leave. Now!”

Richie’s hand tightened around Rey’s. It was a sweet gesture but meaningless. Richie was fit but Ben was in a whole other class. “What the fuck?! Who do think you are?!” he shouted.

“Richie, just-” Rey pleaded.

“I’m her father, asshole,” Ben interjected. “I’ve been looking for her all night.”  _ Father?! What the fuck? That is too fucking much! _

Richie turned to her, putting himself between her and Ben.  _ Sweet, but please don’t! _ Rey screamed internally. “Rey? Do you know this guy?”

“We’ve met,” Rey said coldly, keeping her eyes locked on Ben. He was wearing all black to match his hair. The rain had soaked through his jacket and tshirt, making the lines of his chest and abdomen clear. His hair fell in stringy locks, allowing his ears to poke out.

“Rey? What’s going on?” Richie asked. Rey was too scared to respond.

In a flat tone, he answered for her, “Son, if you go straight to your car right now, I’ll forget I ever met you. Rey and I have some business to discuss.”

“Whatever, dude. We’re leaving. Come on, Rey.” Richie pulled at her and she managed to take two shaky steps. However, Ben pushed him back. “What the fuck, dude! Even if you are her father, she’s an adult!”

Ben threw his head back and laughed. “My little slut of a daughter here is a senior in high school.”

Rey felt Richie’s hand disappear from hers. “Rey? Is that true?” he asked, hurt spread across his eyes. Rey had kept her education level vague, implying that she was a freshman Math major.

A tear slipped down her cheek, hot against the cold rain. “I’m sorry,” Rey sputtered. “You were nice and-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ben snapped. With a finger pointing in her face, he growled, “Just last week, you fucked a stranger in daddy’s bed. You’re a  _ slut _ . Say it. Make sure he can hear you.”

“Please don’t,” Rey cried. To Richie, she said, “I’m sorry, Richie, but you should probably go.” Richie’s hurt turned to anger as he threw up his hands and walked away.

They stood in tense silence as her date gained distance from them. Tears flowed freely down Rey’s face while Ben’s face twisted in rage. “B-ben, please, he’s gone,” she pleaded. “Nothing happened. We can forget this, right?”

Taking a step closer, Ben wrapped his hand around her throat and dragged her into the dark alley. Her fingers clawed at his arm as her feet struggled to gain purchase. Rey felt like she was being dragged for miles before he slammed her up against the brick wall of the pub between an old dumpster and a moldy pile of crates. Rey’s heart sunk as she realized that someone would have to be right in front of them to see what was happening. The pouring rain had cleared the streets of any pedestrians.

“Ben!” she rasped. To her utter disgust, he kissed her, wasting no time penetrating her mouth. His tongue sought hers even as she tried to evade him. The hand around her throat squeezed tighter. Rey cowed, inexpertly twining her tongue with his. In the freezing cold rain, his mouth was a source of searing heat and her body was already responding to him.

His hand left her throat and, with his other hand, palmed her ass. Never leaving her mouth, Ben dipped even lower to grip her thighs and lift her up. Rey yelped but it came out like a whine against his tongue. Her legs instinctively clung to him as well as her arms. The rain felt like ice on her skin and he was so very warm.

Rocking his hips into her, Ben hissed in her ear, “I think I’ll have you right up against this wall.” Fear pooled in her belly.  _ Not again! God, please, no! _ With a wicked grin, he cooed, “I bet you’re still sore from last time.”

“I am, please don’t!” Rey sobbed. It was somewhat of a lie. She wasn’t sore but she still felt a twinge of pain here and there. However, she knew that if he took her again, she would be back to square one. Rey clenched her eyes shut and beat against his chest. “You already popped my cherry! This isn’t part of the deal!”

Ben thrust his hips into hers, painfully pinning her to the wall, erection poking into her belly. Rey was sure her shirt was ruined, if not torn. Through the thin fabric, she could feel the coarse stone grating against her back. He growled in her ear, “I am merely protecting my investment, princess. Until our trade is finished, you belong to me. Your  _ holes  _ belong to me.”

Thinking quickly, Rey blurted out, “I’ll blow you! I’ll use my mouth!” Anything to keep from being split open like a dead animal on his cock.

Ben laughed again and nuzzled her cheek. At the same time, he pushed her skirt up over her hips. “Oh sweetheart, you don’t make the rules. I’ll use that pretty mouth soon enough. Right now, you need to be taught a lesson.”

Rey tried to push him away as he pulled his length out of his pants. A hand snuck between them and, ripping her lace underwear away, slid two fingers through her folds. “Please! I can’t! I’ll do anything!” Rey wailed. Suddenly, those two fingers thrust into her core and began to scissor inside her. In a sob, she mumbled a weak, “Please stop.” Her walls were still sensitive. “It hurts.”

“You shaved for that beta cuck?!” Ben raged. In response, Ben pushed three fingers inside and pumped them harshly. Rey began to cry convulsively even as pleasure began coiling inside her.  _ No! I can’t cum again! Not from this! _ But her hips started moving anyway. He was so warm against the cold and his fingers elicited sparks of heat in her belly. “I’m warning you now. Don’t shave this pussy again. You won’t like what happens if you do.”

Ripping his fingers from her, he gripped his cock and nudged it against her entrance. Rey tried to fight him, beating against his back, trying to kick her legs out, but nothing mattered. He gripped her thighs firmly. His strong frame had her firmly pushed up against the wall. “I’ll do anything!” she cried.

“What you’ll do, little one, is take my cock,” he seethed in her ear, rubbing the tip of his dick through her pussy lips. To Rey’s horror, she was fucking drenched with slick. “I don’t care if it hurts. I  _ want  _ it to hurt. Scream for all I care! Maybe you’ll learn to stay away from pencil-dick beta-males.” That was all the warning Rey got before she was impaled on his lengthy cock.

Rey let out an inhuman wail. Her flesh crudely tore and parted for him. Gravity caused her to sink down to the root, the tip of him against her cervix. The pain was almost worse than before as his cock opened old wounds.  _ Do what you did before, Rey. Stimulate him. _ With a loud whimper, accepting her fate, Rey began to move against him. However, Ben stopped her.

“Fuck! You’re so fucking tight! But I know what you’re doing, princess.” Ben cupped her ass, lifted, and slammed her back down on his cock, making Rey sob into his ear. “Trying to make me cum so I’ll leave you be.” He thrust again and Rey feebly punched his shoulder blades. “I also know how hard it makes you cum.” He said it in a near reverent whisper, as if he knew a cosmic secret. He pumped into her three times, painfully rutting against her cervix. “But sluts like you don’t deserve to cum.”

Her hips rocked forward at the admonition. To her horror, she cried out, “Please!”

“Please what?” Ben rammed into her again.

“Please let me go!” Rey cried. He growled before pulling almost completely out and impaling her. Rey could only grunt. She swore she could feel him in her throat. Despite her protests, her cunt fluttered and clenched.

“Don’t lie to me, slut. Please  _ what _ ?!” He emphasized his last word by, once again, thrusting forcefully against her cervix.

Rey squirmed against him, while beating on his shoulders. She wanted to vomit. Flashes of her masturbating to Ben, actively fantasizing about him, came to mind. Rey couldn’t get him out of her head.  _ No! No, I don’t! I don’t want to cum for you, you sick fuck! _

“Say it!” Ben growled. He stopped moving. Rey knew then that the only way out was to comply.

In spasming sobs, Rey pleaded with him. “Please...let...me...cum.” As she said it, she knew it wasn’t a lie. She wanted to cum, wanted  _ him  _ to make her cum, and was already partly there.

“Well, too fucking bad sweetness.” Ben rammed into her and began to set a furious pace. Rey felt as if her body was molding itself around him, a part of her feeling complete as he filled her. Her cunt was grossly slick as he moved inside her. Hips bucked wildly for friction against her tender front wall, even though Ben wasn’t keen to give it to her. Rey’s back scratched and scraped against the wall. Her legs strained to stretch around him. 

However, her hands that were once beating against his shoulders began to clutch at him, fingernails digging into his skin through his soaked jacket. Seeking warmth, one hand wandered into his damp, but soft, hair. To Rey’s surprise, he groaned at the contact. As he pumped her cunt, Rey stroked his scalp, pulling his hair, causing him to growl even louder. His hips changed in angle just so and began hitting that sweet spot inside her. Chanting into his ear like a prayer, she moaned, “Oh god, ahh, oh god. Please. Please, ahh. I want to cum. Please.” 

As Rey was about to crest over, Ben pulled away, letting her fall to the wet ground. Sharp pain shot through all four extremities as she caught herself. Without his body heat, she began to shiver. Her cunt clenched at air, hauntingly empty, sore, and unsatisfied. Dazed, she began to crawl away from him but his foot connected with her ribs and pushed her to her side. Clutching his pants in one hand, Ben stepped across her before settling down on one knee then another. Rey tried to crawl away through his legs but Ben stopped her by planting a knee on her chest.

Ben began to stroke his cock which was now mere inches from her face and larger than life. “I told you. Dirty fucking sluts like you don’t get to cum. They get cum in their face.” He stroked himself with a punishing grip. Rey tried to look away but Ben used his other hand to grip her jaw and keep her facing him. Tears erupted at the utter humiliation and she began sobbing again. Seconds later, hot, pearly liquid spurted onto her face and hair. Her sobbing turned to convulsing, disgusted at the feeling of his seed covering her.

His hand released his cock to adjust his pants and put himself away. “There you go, slut. You’re going to wear that cum home and show your dad.”

“Fuck you!” She sneered at him breathlessly. 

In response, he smeared his cum all over her face, leaving Rey sputtering. Gathering some with his thumb, he prodded her mouth. “Open up, bitch! Have a preview of my next visit.” Rey shook her head but Ben let his knee up causing Rey to gasp for air. When her lips parted, his thumb entered, laying the bitter and salty fluid on her tongue. Rey wanted to fucking gag. There was no way she’d be able to swallow his whole load without asphyxiating.

Finally, Ben stood and ordered her to, “Get up.” She watched as Ben picked up her purse that had long fallen away and stuffed it into an inner pocket of his jacket. Slowly, Rey turned to her side, still gasping and gagging. “God damn, you’re slow. Get up!” He reached under her arms and hauled her to her feet. However, her ordeal had left her feeling like lead and she couldn’t get her feet under her. “Fuck! Guess I’m carrying you, stupid bitch.” His arm slid around her bust and dragged her to the other side of the alley.

She clawed at his arm like before. “W-where are you taking me?” Rey asked shakily.

“I’m taking you home, princess. Can’t have you walking around like this. You might be raped.”

“Fucking asshole! Let me go!” Rey beat on his arms now.

“Not a fucking chance, sweetheart. Can’t have someone taking what’s mine.”

“Fuck you!” They reached a black car at the end of the alley and Ben leaned her up against it. 

Once sure she was not going to fall, Ben backhanded her. “You’re mine. Get it through your thick fucking skull.” With a finger in her face, he further threatened, “I know your school schedule, and your work schedule. I know that you have no friends to run to. I know you phone number and you know mine. Deviate from your normal schedule at all and I’ll fucking find you.” Opening the rear passenger door, he ordered, “Get in.” With no fight left in her, she complied.

Slamming the door in her face, he ran around and hopped in the driver’s seat and fired it up. Rey was left to shiver and whimper in the backseat. However, about two minutes into the nearly 10 minute drive across the city, Ben wordlessly turned the heat on. Rey said nothing but noted the gesture in the back of her mind.

When they reached her apartment building, Ben simply parked the car and told her to, “Get out.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out her small purse and threw it in the backseat. Rey hurriedly picked it up and fumbled with the door latch. As soon as she stumbled out of the car, Ben peeled out, leaving her broken and alone.

It took Rey three tries to enter the right passcode to her building, then trudged up the three flights of stairs to her front door. She fumbled with her keys but the door opened before she could insert the key. Before her stood her father with rosy cheeks, bleary eyes, and beer in hand. In other words, drunk as a skunk. “Oh, baby, he found you, didn’t he?” Rey nodded quietly. “Oh, darling, I told you not to go out tonight. I told you. You have no one to blame but yourself.”

“Fuck you!” Rey pushed him. She was exhausted but had more balance than her intoxicated father. He landed flat on his back, spilling his beer.

“You fucking cunt! That was my last one!” He reached for the bottle and threw it at her. It zipped over her shoulder and landed on the carpet. Thankfully, it didn’t break. As she tried to take her bruised and beaten body to her room, Hux grabbed at her ankle. In fury, Rey turned and kicked him in the ribs, and a second time for good measure. Satisfied that the only thing he was capable of doing at the moment was clutching his ribs and gasping for air, Rey trotted off to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ THIS AT WORK!  
> DO NOT READ THIS AT WORK!  
> DO NOT READ THIS AT WORK! 
> 
> There are two NSFW pictures in this chapter. The first is a picture of an erect human penis. The picture comes from an [article](http://www.seancarnage.com/2010/04/15/peter-steele-dead-heres-what-his-penis-looked-like/) about a Playgirl model. The second is a gif from an episode of Girls which contains Adam cumming onto his chest. If you're in a place where you can't safely look at those images, please save this for later.
> 
> I also want to thank audreyfan4ever for cheering me on and helping me find a suitable dick pic and suggesting the Adam gif. 😂😂😂

When she woke up on Monday morning, her father had already left for work. After plugging in her phone for a few minutes, she saw that it was already after 9am. After another few minutes of debating, Rey decided to just stay home from school. Hopelessness seeped into her bones. Ten days ago, she had dreams of graduating and attending City College and then a decent state university. From there, she would go to grad school. One day, she hoped to work at someplace similar to the company her dad used to work at.

As she was pondering the limited scope of her dreams, a memory came forth. Rey couldn’t have been more than five years old. Soft hands and brushes moved through her long hair. Rey heard her voice as a mixture of her present tone and her childlike cadence. In the memory, she whined,  _ “Mama, I wanna go to work with you and dada!” _

_ A lilting, feminine voice explained to her, “One day, little one, you’ll have your spot at MIT or Stanford. When you graduate there, you’ll be able to come to work with us.” _

_ Rey’s voice turned curious, “Can I go there now?” _

_ Her mother, Rachel, laughed, putting a ribbon in Rey’s hair, “No, sweetheart. Give it about, oh, 13 years.” _

_ “That’s so long!” Rey cried. _

_ “It’ll be here before you know it, peanut. It feels like just yesterday that you were still in my belly.” Rey’s mother sighed at the memory. _

_ “Did you fall through a wormhole, mama?” At only 5 years old, Rey had watched all manner of sci-fi, some that was probably a bit too mature for her, but she loved it. She knew it wasn’t real but sometimes she wondered. _

_ “Oh no, sweetie,” Rachel laughed again. “It’s just something people say. When you’re happy, time seems to go by really fast.” _

Rey groaned at the memory. She thought of her mother everyday but it was more a passing acknowledgement than an actual scene of her life. The memory was a blatant reminder of where she had come from and how low she had sunk. Her parents had dreamed of Ivy League-level, prestigious experiences for her. Both her parents were MIT graduates, after all. They had given birth to a daughter in a time when their careers were accelerating. Rey vaguely remembers the four bedroom house she was born to. She had a large room, painted all pink and princess themed. 

Now, the best Rey could hope for were some scholarships to the nearby state university. She might still have to take out loans even after grants came through to cover the cost of dorms. Rey stared at beige walls with frayed posters. Her bed was a Walmart find. The dresser and desk were picked up off the curbside. Most of her clothes were from the thrift store. Even with them both working, it was hard to keep food on the table. Rey realized now that the reason for that lay in her father’s habits rather than their ability to budget.

The pieces began fitting together. When her father ‘overestimated’ the hours he had put in at work, Rey had never dared to ask for his paystub or bank statement. Or when he spent a little too much at the pub, Rey never asked for receipts.  _ “I’m sorry, babygirl, but you get paid on Friday, right? Maybe you can cover the electric bill?” “Sure, dad! No problem!” _ There were tax refunds that ‘went to debt collectors’. Rey even questioned the couple of times Hux had been mugged and lost $50, $100, $200.  _ God, I’m a fucking idiot! No wonder he turned me out so easily. I’ve been his bitch for years! _

Curling in on herself, Rey screamed into the empty apartment. Ben Solo was a monster, for sure, but at least he was honest and upfront about it. Hux hid under the thick mask of a poor, suffering father. He was always ready with a speech about sacrifice, “giving just a little bit more”, “we’ll get out of this someday”, “My old job will take me back, you’ll see. We just have to work a little bit harder.”

For the first time in her life, Rey realized that  _ she _ had been playing the parent role while her father did fuck all with his life. The water bill being the most recent incident. She gave up her teen years, a time when she should have been worried about college applications, friends, and even boyfriends. The only friend she had was Maz, her boss, who was indifferent at best. Maz’s main concern was keeping the diner afloat. Richie had been nice but now Rey really regretted lying to him. She had seen it in his eyes. There was no way he was going to take a high school senior home. The age of consent was 16 in her state but, for most, it didn’t matter. Girls still in high school were just too young...unless you were US Marshal Ben Solo, of course.

A sharp ding from her nightstand startled Rey out of her spiraling thoughts. A text message. One single neuron fired off hope in Rey’s brain that Richie had changed his mind about her, that they could out again. What appeared on her screen, however, nearly made her vomit. Rey thinks that even if she hadn’t saved the contact, she would recognize the object, and it’s owner, in the photo. She quickly fired off a reply.

  
  


A swooping sensation hit Rey low in her belly. She could still feel Ben all over her and inside her. Rey felt Ben in every scratch along her back, in the dull ache in her legs and hips from trying to keep up with him. Even her nails hurt from digging into his back and his scalp. Ben’s hair had been so soft, even though it was soaked. Rey felt a throb in her core, entwined with pain, remembering how he responded when she pulled his hair. He had groaned into her neck as she tugged. She can still feel his hot breath there. Rey squeezed her thighs together at the memory. The way he had moved inside her when she pulled his hair was like some sort of sorcery. Without even thinking, Rey’s hand lifted the bottom hem of her skirt. Her hand danced along her inner thigh and found her swollen pussy lips at the apex. She hissed at the tenderness and pulled away.  _ No, I can’t. This is insane! I’m NOT getting off to this! _

If Ben had only kept going for a few more seconds, Rey was sure she would have cum harder than the first time. With a start, Rey realized that maybe, just maybe, Ben had  _ almost  _ let her cum, that he very nearly lost control. Her core thrummed with the thought. Her fingers tapped on her thigh, itching to touch her clit. She was still a bit pent up from his attack.  _ It’ll take the edge off. Then I can forget about him for good. _

With that resolution firmly in mind, Rey touched two fingers to her swollen clit causing her to groan in relief. In her mind, Rey willingly put herself back in the alley, up against the wall, legs wrapped around Ben. Instead of beating on his chest and back, she was kissing him. Her little fingers started slow around her clit but sped up. Rey felt his hands on her ass, his strong arms holding her up. His mouth moved across her jawline to her neck, hissing and groaning as he moved inside her. Rey turned onto her stomach, her ass hitched a couple inches off the bed. In her vision, she pulled on his hair as a silent message for  _ more _ and he complied. His hips tipping upward  _ just so _ to forcefully drag his cock along her front wall. The sensation had been  _ maddening  _ the night before. What started as an assault turned her into a begging bitch in heat. 

Rey now had a clear picture of his cock in her mind. Long, thick, angry red, and all because he thought of her, her tight heat clutching at him, pulling him in. The idea was strangely empowering.  _ Ludicrous! _ Rey thought.  _ But I need to cum so fucking bad. _ She was getting close but she needed...she felt empty. The fantasy couldn’t produce a real cock to stuff herself with. Rey groaned in frustration. Stroking her clit had gotten her by just fine until Ben Solo came along. She didn’t own any toys. Even the cheapest ones were too expensive for her strained budget. The thin veneer of grime around her apartment kept her from improvising. A quick mental inventory of her room precluded the possibility of starting now.

With a grimace, Rey slid two fingers to her entrance. She was sore to the touch but was so worked up that she didn’t care. Her pussy was desperate to clench around something. Slowly, she eased her fingers inside and bit her lip as she was so incredibly tender from the night before. Her two fingers didn’t fill her up nearly as well as Ben’s had. With a groan of frustration, Rey tried to mimic what Ben had done, stroking her front wall. Her thumb slid over her clit as she worked. The sensation of her fingers was nearly lifeless but at least Rey could continue the fantasy.

Rey thought back to Ben thrusting deep within her. She almost wanted to beg out loud like she had before. So, in her fantasy, she did.  _ Please let me cum, Ben. I’ll be a good girl, I promise. _ Unconsciously, her fingers slid deeper inside her, any residual pain from last night forgotten.  _ I won’t go out with any boys, I promise, Daddy. Please let me cum! _ Her skinny fingers finally found the rough, spongy spot that Ben had been able to reach so easily. Stroking it caused her to cry out loud into the empty apartment. Rey heard Ben’s voice in her ear,  _ Cum for me, princess. You’ve been such a good girl. _ With Ben’s imagined praise in her ear, Rey’s hips began to twist and jerk over her hand, fully fucking herself. Slick dribbled onto her wrist as she crashed harder than a train wreck. Rey’s last echoing thought was  _ Thank you, Daddy. _

Before Rey could think on that further, her phone chirped once again.  _ Ben. _

**Look what you do to me, sweetheart.**

A slithering voice in her head taunted her,  _ It’s like you two came at the same time! _ Rey’s heart went cold and sunk into her belly even as her cunt gave one last satisfied throb. They had been masturbating concurrently, thinking about each other. At least, she can’t think why Ben would  _ lie  _ about masturbating to her. A tear escaped her right eye then. She shouldn’t like this, shouldn’t be getting off to such a horrific thing. It had hurt not just her body but her soul. She felt ripped in two physically and spiritually. Yet, she was begging for him to finish her. Rey hadn’t even showered since she got home last night. Her fingers and cunt were probably filthy, just asking for an infection. She was literally and figuratively dirty. What has Ben Solo turned her into?

Of course he knew she wasn’t at school! Screaming into her Cinderella pillow, Rey tossed the phone away from her.

* * *

 

Rey didn’t hear from Ben for several days. She tried to act normally, getting to school and work on time. Like always, Rey kept to herself. She had transferred to this school as a sophomore and never initiated any friendships. In middle school, Rey had Finn and Rose but they were ghosts to her now, just profiles on social media. They had long moved on to other friends, even dating each other. After meeting Ben, Rey felt even more alienated from her peers. Looking around, she saw boys laughing at fart jokes, girls obsessing over a Kardashian or two, teachers scrolling on phones not paying attention to the students they were in charge of.

What would Rey say to any of these people?  _ My name is Rey Niima Hux and I’ve been raped twice in the last two weeks. But I can’t keep my fingers out of my cunt when thinking about it. I call my rapist ‘Daddy’ in my fantasies and sometimes imagine him dragging me naked around a grand ballroom while he tells everybody what a slut I am. _ Who could possibly understand what was going on? Rey didn’t understand herself why she couldn’t get Ben out of her head, why she couldn’t quash this dark fairytale. The thought of being called a whore or slut, being slapped and spanked, should be horrifying. Yet, Rey found some sort of power in it. Like every other day this week, Rey threw her uneaten food in the trash and attended classes where she heard nothing that was being taught.

When she got home, she finally received a text message from her stalker.

  
  


Rey had failed her Calculus test on Tuesday. She couldn’t bring herself to study on Monday morning and then she had to work that night. Her 45% on the test brought her B to a D. None of that mattered now. Surely Ben was full of complete fucking horse shit.  _ Is that why he lost his job? _ From what Rey understood, her dad lost his job because of gambling. He gambled, became unreliable at work, and lost his job. That was the story Rey had heard since she was 12 years old.  _ Colleges can’t...revoke...degrees, can they? _ However, a quick Google search told her that, yes, you can absolutely lose your degree for cheating, mainly plagiarism, even decades after receiving it.  _ Fuck! _

Her father was home at the moment, watching tv in the living room. Rey clutched her phone tight enough to hear it creak as she walked out into the common area. “Dad, what the fuck am I hearing about your degree being revoked?!”

His eyes and mouth narrowed, but otherwise, didn’t acknowledge her. “Who the fuck told you that?!”

Moving closer, Rey threw his phone at him, hitting her father in the chest. “Goddamit, Rey! I’m sick of your fucking attitude!”

“Read the fucking texts!” Rey growled in response. “Your cop friend won’t leave me alone. Now he’s telling me you aren’t actually a fucking MIT graduate!”

Hux sneered at her as he picked up the phone. His eyes widened as he quickly read the conversation. “I’m going to kill that son of a bitch!” Hux roared.

Rey huffed. “Like your weak ass could lay a finger on him.”

Tossing her phone to the side, he retorted, “That’s pretty rich, Rey. Defending him after what happened. Fucking slut!”

Leaning down beside him, Rey picked up the remote and shut off the tv. “Tell me the fucking truth. What happened to your degree?!”

“Dammit! That was a good ‘Friends’ episode!” Hux hollered.

Rey sat on the coffee table in front of him. “Out with it,” she hissed.

“Fine,” he gritted out. “You’re not a child anymore so I guess it doesn’t matter. I plagiarised my master’s thesis, made up whole swaths of data out of whole cloth to support the original researcher’s hypothesis. You were born that year. Rachel was nagging me constantly about money. I decided to get it over with so I could start my career. I didn’t think it mattered until I was up for a promotion. They wanted me to lead the entire R and D department. To make the final decision, they looked up mine and my competitor’s thesis. They ran a check and found me out.” Chuckling, he added, “Funny how they never even found out about the gambling.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, dad.” Rey couldn’t look at him anymore. She rose up and paced back and forth along the other side of the coffee table. “What about your undergraduate degree?”

“I still have it but my transcript has all my master’s courses redacted. When employers see that, I’m shown the door. I haven’t had a decent interview in two years.”

Looking him straight in the eye, Rey snapped, “You’re fucking pathetic, you know that, right?!”

Hux leaned forward and, with a pointed finger, roared, “I was trying to take care of my family, you bitch!”

“Well, good fucking job!” Rey stopped and faced him, fists clenched at her side. “I’m tired of taking care of you! We can sit in the dark for all I care. I’m keeping every red cent I make at the diner and moving out.”

In a mocking tone, Hux spat in her face, “Good luck with that, ‘sixty nine percent in Calculus’.”

Rey couldn’t handle anymore. She ran back to her room before the tears could fall. Her father just implied she was stupid, unintelligent, which was something he had never done. He could probably do Calculus in his sleep and she was barely hanging on. But then he grew up not worrying about being assaulted and stalked every day while trying to pay his parents’ bills.  _ I’m going to kill him! Murder him! Dump his body out at sea! _ Everything came back to her father. Being stalked and raped, working her ass to the bone just to have lights to study by, and never making friends because she was always taking care of him.

She found that she couldn’t even be mad at Ben anymore. He still terrified her, of course, but she felt like she knew what to expect from him. Ben was overpowering, took what he wanted, exerted control in every situation. He wasn’t suddenly going to become a polite, respectful US Marshal solemnly carrying out his duties. Rey thinks that maybe having her body impaled on Ben was a small price to pay to learn that family meant nothing, that no one cared about her, that you had to take care of yourself first, and fuck everyone else. She could almost imagine thanking Ben for the lesson that he tried to teach her the first time they met.  _ Nobody gives a fuck, _ he had told her before he whipped her ass raw and skewered her with his cock.

_ Thank you, Daddy. _ The phrase popped into Rey’s mind, making her core throb. Rey realized now why she called him that in her fantasies. Her real father was a spineless imp while Ben had  _ power _ , could bend her to his will, discipline her, in a way her father couldn’t. Ben could pull all manner of sensations from her body, from the most excruciating to the most sublime, all in one encounter. When he told her to be a good girl and go to work, she went in with a smile plastered on her face.

Her dark fairytale shifted as she reached for her cunt. The ball was over. Everybody had ogled her exposed body, knew who she belonged to, what she was. Now Ben and her were home. Rey pictured her pretty pink princess bed from her childhood. She was much smaller in her fantasy now, easily carried like a baby in Ben’s arms. He laid her out on the beautiful silk sheets. Ben’s towering form climbed in behind her and pulled her back to his chest. “You need to take your medicine, princess,” he whispered in her ear with a nip to her ear lobe.

“Oh, Daddy no, I don’t want to.” Little Rey tried to shift away but he had an iron grip on her arm. “It makes my tummy hurt. No!”

He sighed and hugged her tight. “It’s good for you, kitten. Makes you strong.” Rey imagined she could feel his erection against her thigh. Her fingers abused her clit as she mentally struggled to get away. “Baby, you were so good at the ball. Don’t make me spank you now,” Ben warned.

Little Rey stiffens in her fantasy, but in reality, her fingers slip deep into her core. Ben let go of Little Rey and laid on his back while unbuttoning his fly. “Take me out, sweetheart. You know how this works.” Little Rey sniffled. She hated the taste of him. The little taste she got had been bitter. Rey imagined his cum to taste like the tylenol she had tried to chew instead of swallow when she was younger. She had retched horribly and spent an hour brushing her teeth and tongue. No matter the taste, Little Rey knows what happens to kittens who don’t take their medicine. Rey moaned as she finally reaches that perfect spot on her front wall. 

Little Rey settled on her knees between Ben’s massive thighs. She could easily curl up in his lap and sleep. Instead, Little Rey reached into Ben’s boxers to free his cock. She’s so little in her vision that his cock looks like a rolling pin. Her small hands only stretch maybe two thirds around the circumference. The image made Rey shiver as she pumped her cunt.

“Okay, baby, you know what to do now. Help Daddy make your medicine.” Ben smiled sinfully down at her. Daddy  _ loves  _ to make her medicine as much as she hates taking it. Little Rey pouted but Ben said nothing. She took his cock in both hands and leaned over it, lining it up with her mouth. Rey imagined her jaw aching to fit even the head inside her little mouth. “Good job, baby,” Ben purred as Little Rey licked around him. His hands are in her hair now, pushing her head further down. Little Rey coughed and gagged but she must make Daddy happy. Rey furiously stroked her front wall, her thumb punishing her clit. Somehow, Little Rey can take him down to the root. She felt him in her belly. This is how she must take her medicine until she older, according to Daddy. In her vision, Rey times her thrusts in tune with Ben’s as he fucks her throat.

Rey bit her lip and covered her mouth as her orgasm ripped through her. Little Rey choked on Ben’s cum. It tasted so fowl that it made her nauseous. Bitter taste. Bitter lessons. In some weird way, Ben was only trying to teach her, to warn her. 

_ Take your medicine, princess. _

_ Thank you, Daddy! _

_ Such a good girl for me. _

* * *

The US Marshal texts Rey every so often. It’s mostly threats of punishment if she misses school or work. Rey simply replies with ‘ok’ every time. It’s the most action her phone has ever seen. For two weeks, she has not missed a day of school or work. Her grades even improve. She re-took her Calculus test and got a 90%, explaining to the teacher that she had come down with a flu that weekend and hadn’t studied. Her B in that class was secure. Rey reasoned that she would have a chance to take it again in college and get that A.

Rey didn’t dare ask about the second part of the trade. She watched videos of blowjobs on her phone. She usually skipped that part when she masturbated. Blowjobs looked terrifying. The women gasped, gagged, and choked. Large strings of saliva and cum dripped down their faces. Utterly humiliating. The thought of literally choking on Ben’s dick was terrifying even as she fantasized about it. Her fantasies made her ill these days but they kept branching out. Thanks to a particularly graphic history lesson, Rey now imagine being fucked by her Prince Charming and having him show his bloody dick to all the courtiers to prove she was a virgin. She also thinks about Little Rey being spanked and whipped for not taking her medicine. But she also imagines Little Rey happily slurping it up, telling Daddy that she can feel it making it her stronger, crystallizing something inside her.  _ Nobody gives a fuck about you. _

It’s a Friday afternoon once again as Rey walks into her apartment, four weeks after the initial encounter. Her father is on the couch, watching ‘Friends’ again, beer in hand. “You have a visitor,” he said flatly, never looking at her. Rey’s blood ran cold. That could only possibly mean that…

“Hello, sweetheart.” Ben’s deep voice echoed across the living room. He had obviously come from the bathroom. Rey looked up and she struggled to hold her jaw up. Ben wore a silvery grey police uniform. On one hip was a gun, on the other a taser. A pair of handcuffs attached to his belt, presumably the same ones he had used on her a month ago. Rey swallowed thickly.

“Ben,” Rey acknowledged curtly. “You changed your hair.” She stepped fully into the apartment, letting her bag fall by the couch.

One corner of his mouth turned up in a crooked smile. “I did. New jacket?”

Her eyes narrowed. Taking another couple of steps forward, she retorted, “Same jacket.”

Another step further and Rey would block her father’s view of the tv. Ben stood on the other side. Hux seemed to pay them no mind except to say, “Will you please get on with it. The sooner it’s over, the sooner she stops crying.”

Rey seethed and even Ben looked a bit incredulous at Hux’s callousness. A squeaky gear in her mind kicked into place right then. Neurons combined giving her the idea to take control of the situation before Ben did. With that in mind, Rey stepped forward, blocking Hux’s view of the tv. She looked up and caught Ben’s whiskey brown eyes. 

Before Rey could second guess herself, her hands touched his hard chest and slithered up to hook around his neck, her eyes locked on his plush lips. For a split second, Ben stiffened but cowed under the weight of her arms. His own hands came around her waist to mold her to him. Her lips met his and she immediately sucked Ben’s lower lip between her teeth. With his mouth parted, Rey slotted her lips against his and probed his mouth. A small sigh escaped his nose then, almost...content. Like her lips pressed against his calmed him somehow. 

She never thought a person could have a taste. However, Ben’s mouth reminded her of halloween bonfires. Smoky, with a faint, acrid edge to it, like burnt marshmallow. Rey moaned into it, wanting to chase it, forgetting that this was supposed to be a power play. His tongue was searing hot and wet against hers, and all Rey could think was  _ more _ . Her hands darted through his hair, making him groan as their tongues chased each other.

“There are other rooms in this apartment, you know.” Hux’s annoyed voice rang out, startling the both of them. They pulled away at the same time, as if they had been caught doing something untoward. The thought was laughable but Rey kept quiet. She quickly found Ben’s eyes, dilated and glassy, flitting between her body, lips, and eyes. His lips red and even more pouty than usual. Breathing heavy and chest heaving against hers.

Ben closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again, his eyes were harsh and glinting. “Do you know why I’m here, sweetheart?”

Swallowing around the boulder in her throat, Rey replied, “You want a blowjob.”

“I do, princess.” Ben squeezed her tighter against him. “I’ve been thinking about that pretty mouth for a couple weeks now. Couldn’t wait any longer.” His eyes lingered on her mouth. Rey didn’t dare tell him that she had the same fantasy. 

Suddenly, his hand was around her upper arm pulling her in the direction of the hallway. Rey turned to see her father was entirely uninterested in what was going on in front of him. Anger roared in her veins. “Wait.”

“No waiting, princess. I’m on a schedule.” Ben pulled hard enough to force her feet forward a couple steps.

“I want to do it in here,” Rey said hurriedly. 

Ben stopped abruptly and turned around. “What was that, sweetness?”

She swallowed another boulder. “I...want to do it in here. On the couch.”

“Where we first met,” Ben said sweetly. His tone felt like acid to her. To her father, he snapped, “Hux. Go find something to do.”

Armitage huffed, switched off the tv and stood up. Rey pulled on Ben’s shirt and urged, “No. I think he should watch.”

Her father quickly glanced from Ben to Rey then back again. He exploded, “Nobody wants to see that shit, Rey! I don’t even think Solo wants to see that! No man wants head from a girl who don’t know what she’s doing!”

With an exasperated sigh, Ben reached for his gun and aimed it at Hux’s head. “Sit. Down,” Ben gritted out. “One more word out of you and your brain will be sprayed against the wall.” Hux immediately flopped back down on the couch with shaky hands raised. Turning back to Rey, Ben nudged her chin up with the barrel. Rey’s stomach swooped. A slip of the finger and she would be no more. “Sweetheart, I don’t think I have to tell you that the same will happen to you if you try to hurt me.” Rey could only nod.

Holstering his gun, Ben quickly took a seat on the couch on the other end from Hux. It was the same seat Rey had sat in when Ben had first groped her. Patting his thighs, he commanded sweetly, “Come here, princess. On your knees.”

Rey hesitated for small second, but eventually dragged her feet over to the couch. Glaring at him, she slowly fell to her knees. Ben leaned forward to grab her arm and pull her even closer. Her hands landed on his thighs that she was now caged between. She looked up to see Ben towering above her, almost like her fantasy. He smirked. “Take me out, sweetness. I bet you’re a fast learner. Does Armie know you re-took your Calculus test and got an A?”

Blood rushed to her cheeks. No one ever asked her about her grades.  _ Fuck, this is a new low, getting turned on by someone acknowledging me. _ Her hands shook as she reached for the fly of his pants but Ben stopped her. “Before you start, take your shirt off.”

“What?!” Rey shrieked. She pulled back, her little power play backfired.

Unholstering his gun, Ben pointed it at Hux’s head. Her father stiffened in his seat, trying not to look in Rey’s direction but also keeping an eye on the trigger. “Take off your shirt. Be a good girl for me.”

“No.” Rey couldn’t help the sneer that appeared on her face. Some rational part of her brain told her she  _ should _ care about her father’s life but not at the expense of what little dignity she had left.

Ben cocked the gun and Hux let out a high-pitched whine. “I want to see those tits, princess,” he warned.

Rey leaned back, hands in her lap, eyes cocked. “You didn’t have a problem ripping it off the first time,” Rey retorted. She glanced at her father, his face red, mouth twitching with rage. Ben glared at her, a glint of confusion there, his mouth a thin line. But then the corner of his mouth hitched upward, turning the gun to point at Rey’s head.

“Be a good girl, Rey. You won’t like your punishment.” His voice was low and dangerous. Staring down the barrel of a gun, Rey quickly complied, dignity completely obliterated. She resumed her position in the hopes that Ben’s thighs would hide her breasts from her father. Rey also didn’t want Hux to see how her nipples stiffened as she gazed at the bulge in Ben’s lap.

Her hands were shakier than ever now as she reached for Ben’s belt. After a deep breath, she pulled the leather through the buckle and unbuttoned his pants. Underneath his uniform was a pair of black boxers. Reaching into the flap, Rey found his semi-erect penis which twitched under her hand. Having never touched a man’s penis before, Rey was surprised at how velvety soft he was. The dissonance was maddening; he had felt like steel as he impaled her. Something so soft had caused her so much pain. Rey pulled him all the way out. Ben helped her by freeing his balls. She noted the smattering of coarse dark hair as well as a faint smell about him that was musky but clean. Rey wondered if that’s why he was in the bathroom earlier, cleaning himself up for her. It was a strangely warming thought.

“Stroke it, babygirl. Get me hard,” Ben ordered sweetly. Rey tried to mimic what she had seen on the internet by wrapping a hand around his girth and moving it along his shaft. “Good, baby, squeeze it. It needs to feel like a tight cunt. Remember how tight your pussy clenched around me? God, it felt so fucking good,” Ben marveled. Her hand immediately tightened on his cock as she stroked and felt disgustingly pleased with herself as it grew in her palm. Veins became more pronounced, color shifting from pale to red, but the skin still felt like silk. Before her eyes, a drop of clear fluid beaded at the tip. “See that, baby, use it like lube.” Rey sneered at him. He had raped her twice with no lube in sight. She had a faint notion to rip the skin off his dick but his gun was still pointed at her head.

His breathing raspy, Ben urged, “Use your mouth now, princess. Don’t be shy.”

Rey stared at the tip of his cock like a poison dart. However, another phallic object was more threatening at the moment. Her only choices were to gag on his dick or take a bullet to the brain. Taking a deep breath, Rey spread her lips over the swollen head of his cock. She had expected bitterness. Instead, she found him a bit salty with just a hint of sweetness, almost like kissing him.

Ben’s fingers scooped her hair back and held it with an iron grip, pushing her head down as far as he could. When Rey began to gag, he pulled back. She was horrified that she could only handle an inches or two. Would he try to force the whole the whole thing down her throat? Could one asphyxiate on cock?

As his hand moved her head, Ben moved his hips to thrust into her mouth. “Suck, babygirl. Act like it’s a tit.”  _ Medicine _ , Rey thought, remembering her fantasy.  _ I need to do this to get my medicine. It’ll make me strong. _ Rey hollowed her cheeks to create pressure around his cock as she moved over him. Ben hit the back of her throat with every thrust but he seemed to slide just a bit further with every pass. Rey wanted to hurl, bite his dick off, and keep going all at once. Her cunt clenched at air as she recalled her lurid visions. If her father wasn’t in the room, the temptation to touch herself would be too much. “God damn, baby, that feels so good. Twirl your tongue around the head.” When she was pulled back, Rey complied, sweeping a bit of precum along with it. Rey groaned at the taste. “Oh, fucking Christ, that’s good!”

Rey could take about half his cock in her mouth now. It was nothing like her fantasy. She had imagine something coarse, calloused, and revolting thrusting into her mouth. However, the reality was more like sucking a popsicle. Instead of cold and sweet, he was hot and salty and the taste was  _ addicting _ . She practically lapped at him like a filthy dog. His groans fueled her. “Oh, baby, fuck! You’re a fucking  _ natural _ !” Rey groaned at his words. “Oh, princess, I’m so close! Swallow for me! Be a good girl!”

Her eyes flitted up to him in fear.  _ No, no fucking way! _ His hand tightened in her hair and hips pushed his cock deep into her throat. She wanted to gag, to hurl, but there was no outlet. She could only sob quietly as his cock swelled up even further. Her jaw was on fire as it stretched to accommodate him, desperate not to let her teeth come down on his length. His gun had been forgotten at his side but she couldn’t rely on that should she injure him. Her hands went to his thighs in an attempt to pull off of him but it was too late.

Ben’s hand forced her head down as his cock pulsed inside her mouth. He was so far back that she couldn’t even taste it. All she could do was accept it. She swallowed around his cock and he moaned. “Oh god, fuck! Milk it, princess. Get every last drop!”

With one last thrust, Ben pulled her head off of him. Rey choked as she took in the first full breath of air that she had been allowed in the last ten minutes. Saliva and cum dribbled down her chin and tears ran down her cheeks. However, she sat rooted to the spot between his thighs. “I think dear old dad got excited, sweetheart. Look.” The last thing Rey wanted to do was look at Hux, but Ben firmly grasped her chin and turned her head. Hux stared at the wall, face red, eyes narrow, his hands in his lap. “Move your fucking hands, Hux. You’re fooling nobody,” Ben hissed. Slowly, her father slid his hands away from his crotch. The outline of a phallic shape evident in the folds of his sweats. A fresh wave of tears flowed. It was one thing for her father to remain neutral about her being assaulted but this was a whole new level of revulsion. “Maybe I should make you service him too?” Ben pondered.

“No, no fucking way. You’re fucking disturbed!” Rey yelled.

Laughing, Ben reminded her, “You’re the one that wanted Armie to watch, sweetheart.”

“Fuck you!” Rey spat. She patted the floor around for her shirt. The bra could wait. When she was fully clothed again, she stood up.

“Relax, sweetness, you’re mine. You think I’d let just any brainless ape touch you? Fuck no!” Ben hurriedly put himself away, holstered his gun again and stood. “I’ve got to get back to work.” Cupping her cheek, Ben continued, “Human trafficking case. Can you believe people pimp their daughters out for money and drugs?” He clucked his tongue. “Fucking Terrible.”

He bent down to kiss her again, a chaste kiss that Rey found herself leaning into. When he pulled away, the words, “Thank you, Daddy,” tumbled softly out of her mouth. An emotion that could almost be called fear crossed his face. He inhaled sharply, his eyes widened, and his mouth remained parted. Slowly, Ben backed away from her, almost as if  _ Rey  _ was the one with the gun aimed at  _ his  _ forehead. He fumbled with the doorknob. In a groan of frustration, he turned, gripped the handle and swung the door open, then promptly slamming it behind him as he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE on Archive Warnings: When I started this, I had intended to keep Rey's age vague. In this chapter, I made a decision to make her age explicit. In Chapters 1-3, Rey is only 17 years old. In this chapter, she will turn 18. Because of that, I have changed the archive warnings as of 8/9/2019.
> 
> audreyfan4ever is the best person ever!!!

In the weeks since meeting Ben, Rey had steered clear of her father, opting to hole herself up in her room when she wasn’t at school or work. It seemed the feeling was mutual as she hadn’t seen him since Ben last visited. Slowly, Rey started to take ownership of the apartment. She lingered in the kitchen as her food microwaved instead of waiting in her room. For the first time in a while, Rey watched TV in the living room while doing homework. By the next Friday, she was secretly hoping that Hux would be found dead in an alley. Then she could clear out his shit and possibly get a roommate. She could finally live with someone who actually knew about responsibility and wasn’t a complete train wreck.

In addition to Hux, Rey hadn’t heard from Ben either. She tried not to think about that too much. On one hand, she was glad to be left alone. On the other, she wanted to know _why_ he was leaving her alone. And _why_ did it bother her as she tried to fall asleep at night? She should be happy that Ben was apparently tired of her. She should definitely not be glancing at her phone every five seconds. Her fingers gliding across the screen, hitting the text field, and opening up the keyboard, which she then quickly closed out. His was the only text conversation she had saved, so it was hard to miss when unlocking her phone.

Thinking back to last Friday, Rey hadn’t meant to let those three little words slip, _Thank you, Daddy,_ even if it was horrifyingly amusing watching him trip over himself as he left. Maybe those words killed it for him, Rey hoped. It’s quite possible Ben wanted someone to give him a fight. It was likely no fun for him if his conquest simply laid down and opened her legs. _Just as well,_ Rey thought, remembering how he had promised to take her ass in the final part of the trade. She recoiled at the thought of her asshole being torn open and impaled. The spell must be broken but, somehow, Rey felt bereft. Some lurid part of her psyche longed to tangle with him again. Rey kept replaying the scene in the alley, how she had clung to him, begged for him to let her cum. In the still moments between wake and sleep, she imagines that he kept going until he spilled inside her and her cries echoed off the steel and brick.

No such confusion existed where her father was concerned. Rey had mistakenly thought that if he had to watch what his ugly habits had wrought, he would feel some sort of shame. The last thing she expected was to see her father’s pants tent at the sight of his own flesh and blood sucking off a corrupt fed with a gun pointed at her head. Of all the things Ben had done to her, it was _him_ who drew the line at incest. Hux didn’t say a word when Ben jokingly suggested that she blow him. No angry retorts, no pleading. Silence.

The situation opened a whole new world of questions for Rey. Hux never dated after her mother died. Before... _everything_...Rey had a romantic notion of Hux missing Rachel deeply and not wanting to tarnish her memory. She knows now that was an utterly ridiculous notion. It’s obvious now that if he was gambling, drinking, abusing drugs, then he was obviously fucking. The thought made Rey’s stomach turn. What would her mother think of him now? Did she know anything of what he truly was? Did she know about his addictions? Was he even faithful to her?

Rey imagined that her mother would have run away with her if she had known. Rachel Niima, who Rey had been named after, was an orphan raised in foster care, who got a scholarship to MIT. Rey’s parents had only hinted at the barbaric treatment she received in foster care causing her to run the second she turned 18. There was no way she would leave her little girl in the same mess. Life and the universe had a different plan though. Rachel Niima had been a seemingly healthy 34-year-old woman who suddenly went into cardiac arrest during a bout of flu. Rey had been 11 years old at the time, just starting middle school. A couple of years after that, Hux lost his job and a few more years later, left her in a shithole apartment that she increasingly shared the cost of keeping.

She was sure Hux hadn’t been home at all that week. When someone from the gas company came looking for money on Monday afternoon, she found her tip money hadn’t been touched. Unfortunately, she could only pay the past due amount. They would be around again next month. When she got home from school earlier, she made a quick call to the electric company. It was no surprise when they told her that this month’s bill was due three days ago and no payment had been made. Rey had enough in her paycheck to cover that and the water bill. With what was leftover, she went down to the convenience store to grab a bag of Swedish Fish and a Reese’s. It was her 18th birthday, after all. Why not treat herself?

Back in her apartment once more, Rey flopped down on the couch, turned the tv on, and ripped open her bag of Swedish Fish. Jeopardy appeared on the screen as Rey leaned back and bit a little red fish in half. She imagined herself in that world as Alex listed the categories: _Rock Animals, Women of the World, American History, Phrase Origins, In the Cabinet Department, Novel Vocabulary._ Rey honestly didn’t know many of the answers ever. It was all random trivia. Sometimes she surprised herself though.

Reading the clue under _Phrase Origins for $1000_ , Alex said, “This scornful response to an unlikely story comes from British sailors' contempt for other military men.”

Rey immediately called out, “Tell it to the marines!” She never cared about the whole ‘phrasing as a question’ rule. It’s not like she would ever be a contestant. The phrase was something her father used to say when Rey tried to fib, and he wasn’t having any of it. She supposes it was because a bullshitter knows a bullshitter. Oddly enough, that clue stumped the contestants.

Rey tried and failed to guess the next several clues. Something about the origin of ‘a dry run’ and the female CEO of World Bank. Rey learned that the Empress of Japan plays piano with her daughter. The image tugged on her heart. Her mother wasn’t musically inclined, but Rey knew that Rachel had dreamed of her taking up math and science like she did.

Finally, there was one clue left on the board. _In the Cabinet Department_ for $200. A little red fish dropped from her mouth when the words _U. S. Marshals_ appeared on the screen. The defending champion buzzed in with the correct question, “What is the Department of Justice?” _Justice. Such bullshit!_ Rey hurriedly changed the channel, suddenly not so eager for Alex Trebek’s trivia. A couple channels up, Cinderella was on. It must have started at the same time as Jeopardy because she caught it fairly early on in the story. Grabbing her Reese’s, Rey leaned back once again to let herself fall into the story.

After eating a few more fish and all four peanut butter cups, Rey started to feel drowsy. She didn’t usually eat so much sugar and it seemed her body skipped straight to the sugar crash. Rey glanced at the door to make sure it was locked before sprawling out on the couch and drifting off.

Her sleep was light, but a dream overtook her. In her dream, Ben’s body was draped over her back, kissing her temple, cheek, and neck. A hand cupped her breast and she squirmed, mumbling her protests. These dreams weren’t new, dreams of Ben fondling and fucking her in her sleep. In her dreams, she belonged to him. She is chained to the bed, a waiting vessel for Ben to use as he pleases. She doesn’t need to eat, or toilet, nothing more than a thinking doll. Her dream always begins with her waking up to his cock moving inside her. Pain and pleasure out matching each other until she’s begging him to let her cum even as she’s being ripped apart. Finally, he growls in her ear, “My whore. Daddy’s slutty princess. Taking my fat cock like a good little girl. Cum for me.”

Something is not right with this dream though. Hands that should be knowing and firm are clumsy and shaky. The weight of him was all wrong. Firm where he should be soft and soft where he should be firm. Slender instead of wide. Where Ben’s breath is usually clean and crisp, his breath is now acrid, thick, and full of rot, whispering, “Rachel...Rachel...Rachel…”

 _Rachel?_ Rey suddenly realizes that this is no dream. The skinny, flimsy hands clutching at her are not Ben’s but her father’s. It’s _Hux’s_ voice in her ear. When she opens her eyes, she can just make out his ginger hair in her peripheral vision. She thinks she can feel his erection slotted against her backside. One arm is wrapped around her front, caging her arm in, hand cupping her breast. His other hand has already snaked into her shorts and into the coarse hair above her cunt. Seconds later, his fingers are roughly pinching and scraping her clit. Rey struggles to keep down the sweets she ate earlier but is otherwise frozen in place. His grappling stings and offers no pleasure. In her ear, she hears her father’s Scottish brogue, “Fucking wet for me, Rachel. But you won’t give in, will ya? Been married two years, bitch. I deserve this.”

 _What?_ But Rey has no time to dwell on his words. Two fingers squelch into her core. Rey can feel the sharp sting of his fingernails against her tender walls. Tears bud at the corner of her eyes. The sting of his fingernails scraping her insides is almost equal to the shame she feels. Her own father is holding her down, attempting to rape her. Three fingers are inside her now and Rey sobs. His hand jabs at her in awkward angles. Rey is fully awake now and begins thrashing underneath him. “Dad! Please! I’m not mom! I’m not mom!”

His hips thrust into hers and he groaned. “I don’t care if this is a green card marriage, bitch! I have rights as your husband!” His hips continued to jerk and dip into hers. “Fuck. Fuck!” He ripped his hand away from her pussy, scraping her walls as he left her blessedly empty. However, her stomach quickly turned sour again as he managed to expose her ass to his naked erection. Both arms are now wrapped around her chest, restricting her thrashing. Her hands flex and stretch in a feeble attempt to free herself.

Rey can feel his cock roughly slide between her ass cheeks with only a few drops of precum to lubricate, trying in vain to slide between her pussy lips, and groans with every contact his dick makes with her skin. It’s only a few thrusts later that Rey felt sticky warmth coat her back and seep into the junction of her buttocks. Rey’s gagging released some of the contents of her stomach. Red and brown juices coated a small portion of the couch cushion near her head.

Hux was heavy on her back now but his arms loosened their grip, sated by his release. Working her arms free, Rey managed to get leverage to push them both off the couch. Her father’s shoulder hit the coffee table on the way down with a thunk, making him cry out, “Fucking bitch!” Rey scrambled to her feet and pulled up her shorts, narrowly dodging her father’s hands grasping for her ankles. She intended to make her way through the kitchen and lock herself in her room. However, Hux was right behind her and close enough to grab her hair. He dragged her back through the kitchen to the living room. Her head narrowly missed the coffee table as he threw her down on the ground.

“ _Dad! I’m not mom!_ ” Rey sobbed. She tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed her hair, forcing her back up to her knees.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I know that, you dumbass slut!” Hux growled as he maneuvered her to bend over the coffee table. One arm came up under her shoulder to hold her in a headlock while the other arm held her free hand behind her back. Rey heard him hiss in her ear as his groin made contact with her ass again. “Fuck! I’m not 22 anymore. Did you know you were conceived in a similar fashion, baby girl?”

“Dad, _please_ , I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry!” Rey cried, mucus and tears making her voice rattle.

“You didn’t seem all that remorseful when you were slobbing that knob the other day. Reminded me so much of your mother. Then I thought, why should the fed get to have all the fun?”

“That was you!” Rey screamed. “You arranged for it! I hate you!”

“God, I wish your mother had put a fight the night I popped her cherry. But no, she was blacked out on gin and rum. She just laid there and took it. It wasn’t too long after that when she handed me a positive pregnancy test.”

Everything he had said since she woke up suddenly came into focus for Rey. _Green card marriage? Two years? Blacked out?_ “Why did she stay with you?! You’re a monster!”

Hux roared with laughter. “Green card marriages are a federal crime, my sweet girl. Prison time and fines. Her career would be over before it started. She had no choice but to stay. I was patient for two years. Then she finally got drunk at a grad school orientation party. I had my way with her and claimed to be just as blacked out as she was. But after that night, I got her trained up real quick, just as I’m going to train you. The fed can have your ass but after that you belong to me. Your mother never said no to me again after that night, even when she was sick.”

His hips continued to roll into hers. As far as she could tell, it wasn’t doing anything for him. Now it was her turn to laugh. “You can’t get it up again, can you?”

That was the wrong thing to say. “I’m 40 fucking years old!” His voice coming out as more of a whine than a shout. His headlock around her neck is gone, but her head suddenly made contact with the coffee table. “It’s called a refractory period!” Hux lifted her head and slammed it back down. Pain exploded behind her left eye and quickly surrounded her head. Rey’s vision became muted and blurred but she can see her father’s box cutter just in front of her. With the headlock gone, Rey’s arm was now free to grab it. She pushed the knob up to release the blade and swung behind her. For the second time, she felt something warm and sticky on her back.

Rey thinks she can hear her father scream but everything is clouded now. Her head is throbbing and ringing, vision cloudy and tunneled. Her father released his hold on her completely to tend to whatever wound he received. Rey hoped it was fatal, but she knew she couldn't stick around to find out. Adrenaline is pumping and its only message is _danger, danger, danger, get out, get out, get out_! So Rey does. She grabs her phone in one hand, box cutter still in the other and runs out of the apartment on bare feet.

Images flashed behind Rey’s eyelids. Ginger hair. Gross slickness on her back. Staring at her phone. People. Lots of people. Passersby staring at her as she stares at her phone. Nauseous, wobbling, can’t tell up from down. There’s an alley, not unlike the one she found herself in a month ago. The smell is different though. More damp, more rot than she remembers. _Am I dreaming?_ Rey wonders. _Am I dreaming about the alley again?_ Rey tries to settle into it, welcomes it even. The adrenaline, being caught, being taught a lesson. It’s all wrong though. Everything is wrong, wrong, _wrong!_

With a loud gasp, the dream turned to black as Rey’s eyes flew open. At first, she tried to sit up, but her arms were filled with jelly and refused to hold her up for more than a few seconds. Her fists clutched at what appear to be deep crimson sheets and a creamy, off-white comforter. Gurgling in her stomach filled her with dread but, peering over the edge of the bed, she noticed a small trash can placed at the most convenient location. Slowly, she turned over, groaning as every muscle protested. She didn’t throw up, only dry heaved. Rey struggled to remember when she ate last but only the words _sweet, brown, and red_ come to mind which weren’t helpful at all.

“Oh good. You’re awake.” Rey froze at the voice. It was a feminine voice with a bit of a London accent. When she appeared in front of Rey seconds later, she saw that the voice belonged to a brilliant amazon of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. “Let me take some vitals.”

The woman helped Rey sit up on the edge of the bed. She noticed that she was wearing a large flannel shirt and nothing else, making her cheeks heat up. Somebody had changed her clothes, possibly bathed her while unconscious. However, her pounding head and roiling stomach drowned out any sense of shame at the moment. In front of her was a sliding screen door with a beautiful view of the mountains outside the city. “Am I in a hospital?” Rey asked.

“Private residence, my friend,” the woman replied. Rey peered over her shoulder to see her new ‘friend’ gathering up a bag and walking back to Rey’s side. “But you _are_ hurt so let me look at you.”

“Who are you?” Rey asked.

“I’m Dr. Phasma. You can call me Brienne. My client has hired me to monitor you.” Brienne took a quick temperature reading, nodded approvingly, and then wrapped a cuff around Rey’s arm.

As Brienne put the stethoscope to the crook of her elbow, Rey finally noticed the bandage on her arm. “What is that?”

Brienne didn’t respond, focused on the stethoscope in one hand and the pump in her other hand. Rey winced as the cuff choked her arm, but Brienne didn’t hold the pressure there for long. Setting the stethoscope down and unwrapping the cuff, Brienne explained, “I had you hooked up to IV fluids, something mild for pain, and a dose of strong antibiotics and antivirals.”

“I don’t understand.” Rey was starting to feel frantic. “The last thing I remember was watching TV in my apartment.”

“A little memory loss is not unusual after a concussion. You have a walloping bruise on the left side of your head. I’m afraid to tell you that you were sexually assaulted. You may be sore for a while.”

Rey’s felt her stomach lurch again as the blood drained from face. Frantically, Rey looked around the room making sure it was just her and Brienne. In an urgent tone, Rey proclaimed, “Ben Solo. He’s a U. S. Marshal! He did it! He’s done it before. You have to believe me!”

Taking her hand, Brienne calmly explained, “You’re mistaken, dear. He’s the one you called for _help_ , not your attacker. Your memories will sort themselves out in time. You should be thankful you have such a good friend on your side.”

Ripping her hand away, Rey sobbed, “This is a fucking nightmare! I have to leave!” However, as soon as her weight shifted to her legs, she fell nearly flat onto the bed and groaned.

Helping Rey back up, Brienne assured Rey. “Officer Solo has spared no expense for your care, Ms. Hux. I assure you that you are safe.”

Reaching for Brienne’s hand, Rey pleaded, “Please! You’re a woman! How can you go along with this?!”

“Ms. Hux,” Brienne sighed, “please get some rest.” With that, she let go of Rey’s hand with a withering glare, gathered up her instruments, and left her bedside. Seconds later, Rey was alone again.

Looking out of the sliding glass door, Rey felt hopelessness seep into her bones. A few minutes ago, the mountain view had been glorious. Now it felt like a prison. Even if she could get up and walk out of the door, she would be lost in the forest outside Ben’s home.

The first thing she needed to do was find a bathroom and pee. Looking around her, Rey realized that she was in a bedroom that was bigger than her living room and kitchen put together. The bed that she sat on had to be a California King, which sat in an intricately-crafted hardwood frame. On each side of the bed were matching nightstands and metal lamps. At the foot of the bed sat a cushioned black bench. On the far wall sat a fireplace and a large flat screen tv. A black, grey, and white Oriental rug sat in front of the fireplace. The sliding glass door led to a small patio with a table and chairs. To the left of that was a long set of folding doors that Rey assumed was a closet.

Rey slowly turned herself around to see a large wooden desk on the opposite wall with a leather office chair pulled up. The desk was cleared off except for a few pieces of mail. On both sides of the desk were doors. Rey is sure Brienne left through the one on the right so that meant that the door on the left possibly led to a bathroom. Although pissing on Ben’s fancy bedsheets was a tempting possibility, Rey chose to maintain her dignity.

Slowly, with deep breaths, Rey eased her weight onto her legs and stood. Fatigue wrapped around her like a fog, but her muscles weren’t atrophied. She just needed to take her time. One foot in front of the other, keeping one hand close to the bed, Rey made it to the other side. Every step felt more solid than the last. Another deep breath, and Rey closed the distance to the bathroom door. Opening it, she found a bathroom bigger than her bedroom. She felt around both sides of the door for a light and flipped it on. On the left were his-and-hers sinks with large lighted mirrors. On the far end was a shower and large tub that could easily fit two people. Rey couldn’t help imagining Ben and her sharing it. The thought made her ill. On the right was what she desperately needed, a toilet.

The need to void her bladder became even more pressing with the porcelain throne in sight. Almost forgetting about her fatigue, Rey hurried over as best as she could without falling. She was thankful she didn’t have to deal with pants or underwear at the moment. However, her relief was short-lived as the flow of urine stung and burned at her genitals. The feeling was all too familiar now. Something had once again invaded her body and left its mark. Rey spit up bile into a wad of toilet paper and a tear fell down her cheek.

Once finished on the toilet, Rey stood up to wash her hands and look in the mirror. The left side of her face was a mosaic of black, blue, and purple. Even the inside of her cheek felt tender and bruised. An image floated up of her bent over the coffee table which made her tremble and quickly look away from the mirror. She looked like a swamp creature with her hair poking up in all directions.

Looking at the flannel shirt, Rey realized that Ben must have changed her clothes and washed her. At least, she thinks she must have been washed. The thought made her dizzy enough to clutch the granite countertop. It was another violation in a long list of violations. Rey began to seethe with rage. Her whole apartment could fit inside the bedroom and bathroom of this house. In fact, it reminded her of her childhood home and her large, pink bedroom with a canopied princess bed. She never ventured into her parents’ bedroom, but it had to have been something like Ben’s. Rey was certain that a U. S. Marshal’s salary could not cover a house as large as this.

“Brienne told me you were awake.” Ben’s voice echoed from beside her. She stood frozen, hoping that he would go away if she didn’t acknowledge him. After a long, pregnant pause, Rey mustered the courage to answer him.

Through her clenched jaw and closed eyes, Rey gritted out, “Go to hell.”

“That’s an odd way to say thank you, princess,” Ben retorted.

“Yeah, thank you for bashing my-” Rey turned as she spoke. What she saw caused her verbal assault to die on her tongue. Ben was wearing a white t-shirt and black sweats. However, his face was marred by a thin white bandage, nearly bisecting his face, and traveling underneath his shirt. “Whatever happened to your face, you deserve it,” Rey spat at him.

With one step, Ben was in her space. His hands flew to her upper arms, backing her up against the counter. Her heartbeat increased exponentially, and the air left her lungs. “ _You_ , sweetheart, are what happened to me. _You_. You slashed my face and shoulder. I’m going to have fun punishing you for it.”

“You already bashed my head in! What more do you want?!” Rey screamed. She valiantly tried wrest herself free from Ben’s grip, even managing to bring her fists up and land blows on his chest. One hit made him hiss, loosening his grip. It was enough for Rey to get free and run.

Adrenaline coursing through her, Rey quickly maneuvered through the bathroom door, into the bedroom, around the desk, and out the other door. She was met with a long hallway that, hopefully, led to a front door. However, she only managed to get about ten feet before gigantic arms wrapped around her abdomen. Her cheeks flamed when the shirt rode up, exposing her cunt.

“Stop it! I didn’t do this to you!” Ben roared in her ear.

“Bullshit! Who else would have?!”

“Your father, you dumb bitch!”

Rey stilled. Flashes flitted through her mind. Ginger hair dangling by her head, his awful breath, his limp dick on her back. Her hands immediately clapped over her mouth as she dry heaved. Swallowing the rising bile, Rey croaked, “B-but you’re involved somehow. How did I even get here?”

Without a word, Ben quickly dragged her back to his bedroom which could only mean one thing in her mind. Rey tried to disentangle herself to no avail. Tears fell as Ben deposited her on the bed. As she attempted to right herself and sit up, Rey cried, “Please, Ben. I can’t do this again!”

To her confusion, Ben only sighed. “Open your eyes, Rey.”

She flinched at the touch on her wrist. “Don’t touch me!” Rey hissed. Ben’s response was to grasp her wrist in a vice grip. Rey expected to be pulled or dragged again but, instead, something thin and rectangular was placed in her hand. “What in the-” was all Rey said as she opened her eyes. Ben had placed her phone in her hand. It was fully charged and turned on.

“Check your call log. _You_ called _me._ ” Ben was annoyed but also a little smug. Rey did as she was told. Unlocking her phone, she noted that it was early Saturday afternoon before pulling up her call log. The latest one was, indeed, an outgoing call to ‘Monster Stalker’. “Better yet, sweetness, I record all my calls.”

Ben twirled the office chair around as he pulled out his phone from a pocket in his sweats. As he sat down, he quickly unlocked it and pulled up an app. Soon, a ringtone played from the speaker.

_“Rey?” Ben greeted her gruffly._

_“I need help,” a small, feminine voice whined._ Rey was shocked at the sound of her own voice. It was higher pitched than she thought it was, like a lost child.

_“What the fuck? Rey, I don’t have time for games.”_

_“My head hurts so fucking bad. Is this the police?”_

_“Rey? What the fuck is going on?”_

_“He tried to ra-. And he-. My dad hit me. Everything’s so loud.”_

_“I swear to god, if this some sort of trick, I’m killing you both,” Ben growled._ Rey could hear a hint of trepidation in his voice. She shook her head at the thought. Surely, Ben wouldn’t care one way or the other if she lived or died.

 _“Daddy, please. I’m hurt,” she softly bleated like a newborn lamb._ Rey blushed at hearing her own voice call him ‘daddy’.

_Ben growled again. “Fuck! Where are you?!” He was met with silence. “REY! Answer me!”_

_“Uh...uh...I think...my apartment building. Behind it. I need to...I need to sit.”_

_“Um, um, okay, baby, sit down and rest. I’ll find you.”_

Rey heard the phone being thrown down on something soft before brakes squealed and tires peeled. Her heart raced at the thought of someone coming to her rescue, someone helping her. Why did it have to be _him?_ What’s in it for him? Rey’s stomach soured at the thought. He had already mentioned punishment.

“S-so you picked me up. I don’t remember,” Rey stuttered softly.

Pocketing the phone, he replied, “Brienne didn’t think you would. I found you in the alley behind your building. I made the rookie mistake of coming up behind you. I didn’t realize you had a fucking weapon. You slashed me from under my arm all the way up to my eye. Hence the bandages. I thought it really was a setup until I saw your face.” His fingertips reached out and ghosted across the bruise her father had given her. Rey quickly shifted away. “Don’t,” she muttered.

“Don’t be shy now, kitten,” Ben cooed, gently replacing his hand where it had been.

“Where are my clothes?” His fingers stiffened over her bruised cheek and his jaw twitched as if holding back another slap across the face. _How dreadfully kind of you, asshole!_

After a tense couple of seconds, he answered her. “I burned them.”

“ _What?!_ ” Rey screeched. She lurched away from him and stood up on shaky legs.

“You don’t need them anymore,” he stated flatly.

With a finger raised in his face, Rey shouted, “If you think I’m going back home looking-” However, she was cut short by a hand gripping her wrist.

Standing up with a snarl on his face, he growled, “Why the _fuck_ would you want to go back there?!”

Rey’s mouth hung open as he overshadowed her in the darkened bedroom. Words spilled out of her mouth. “I’ll, uh, kick my dad out and I’ll, uh, get a roommate.”

Gripping the flannel in his free hand, he pushed her backwards until her hips met the edge of his desk. Her hands flew to the edge to steady herself.

“I forbid it,” he hissed. Ben’s hands traveled down to her waist. His eyes peered into her with a glistening ferocity.

“Excuse me?!” Rey asked incredulously.

“I need to protect my investment,” Ben hissed through clenched teeth.

Rey raised her fists to beat on his chest. “I’m a person, not a collectible, you jackass!” Ignoring her attack, he gripped her waist and lifted her to sit on the desk. She immediately stilled as his hands traveled to her ass, pulling himself to her. His growing erection pressed into her bruised genitalia. To her shame, a flutter passed through her core at the contact. Ben bent down to speak in her ear, “You’ve forgotten about the last part of the trade, sweetheart. If you’re good, I’ll be gentle. You may even cum. If you’re _not_ good, well…” Ben didn’t have to finish his thought.

Her eyes watered with tears, her hands feebly pushed against him. “Please. I-I don’t want to do that. I don’t want to try that. Ever,” Rey pleaded.

Ben nuzzled her cheek as his hands gripped her ass. Rey choked on air. His hands guided her hips to roll against him. He spoke in her ear again. “But you think about the other stuff, don’t you, my little slut?”

Turning her head away from him, Rey growled out a, “No.”

“I think you’re lying. Good girls don’t lie, princess.” Ben thrust his hips into hers, squeezing her ass as he did so. “At night, desperate to sleep, you think of my cock ravaging your little pussy.”

Something between a wince and a light moan escaped Rey’s mouth as his hips bucked again. He was fully erect now, only restrained by the cotton of his sweatpants, slotting perfectly against her slit. Rey desperately wished for pants to cover her, an extra layer between them, especially as Ben brought a hand around and slipped it under the large shirt. Two fingers parted her flesh, causing Rey to bite her lip. “Your little body betrays you, sweetness.” Ben slid his fingers over her entrance and back toward her clit, thankfully not pressing into either one.

“Look, little one,” Ben commanded gently. Rey had closed her eyes and looked away as he explored her. “Look!” He hissed. Opening one eye, then the other, Rey saw that his fingers glistened with her slick. To her horror, Ben stuck both fingers in his mouth and sucked, releasing them with a pop. He leaned back, a look of awe on his face, as he said, “Fuck, baby! I could _live_ on that!”

“Choke on it!” Rey retorted. Ben’s jaw tightened and his eyes became stony as he gripped her ass like a vice and brought her firmly against his cock, pushing and pulling her hips over him. “Ow! Fuck! _Ow_!” Rey cried as she was moved, her fingernails dug into his arms, leaving little half-moons. Ben showed a shred of mercy by loosening his grip and stilling his movements.

“That shitty ginger left his mark, didn’t he, baby?” Ben cooed, ghosting his hand over the bruise on the left side of her face. “Tell me, did he penetrate you?”

Rey yanked her head away, punched his chest, and tried to push away from him again. “What the fuck does that matter?! His dirty fingernails did enough damage!”

His hands planted themselves beside her on the desk, pushing Rey back at an awkward angle. His icy stare inches from hers, he growled, “It matters because it determines whether I break his arms or his legs.”

Recoiling from his words, she hesitantly asked, “W-why do you even care? Why bring me here and not to a hospital?”

“Better question: Why did you call me?” The corner of his mouth ticked up slightly and an eyebrow shot up.

Air seemed to leave her lungs, leaving her dizzy. Shaking her head, she replied, “I...I was delirious. I don’t even remember making the call.” Her heart raced as she spoke. _What is he getting at?_ Rey’s thoughts were interrupted by his roving hands. “Don’t. Don’t touch me like that,” Rey warned. His hands reached for her ass again, squeezing each cheek in turn. Falling forward onto his chest, Rey pleaded with him, “Please don’t. It hurt so bad. I, ah, I’ll find a way to, uh, pay you back. Just please don’t, ohhh, hurt me again.” _Damn him!_ Shame crept up as Ben kneaded her ass. Every squeeze sent a jolt to her core, slicking her up again.

“You know what _I_ think, princess?” Ben asked, narrow eyes boring into hers, lip curled in irritation. “I think that you try to put on this image of being a wholesome little girl who loves her daddy. Always the pretty victim, aren’t you? But deep down, you’re just like your father.”

Rey spat in his face. “You’re _delusional_!” Rage filled her at the thought. She had been used by her father and raped by the man in front of her. If she isn’t a victim, then what is she?

His hands traveled to her thighs and squeezed. “I think you called me because I’m bigger and stronger than your dad. You didn’t call me to help you. You called me to finish him off. And you knew just the right words to say.”

“So why didn’t you?!” Rey shouted, immediately clapping her hands over her mouth.

Ben thrust a finger in her face and snarled, “And there it is.”

“No, no, no! You’re wrong. You’re twisting shit around!” With his hand raised, Rey tried to escape his questions through the opening. Ben was too quick for her though. She felt long fingers tighten around her upper arm, bringing her back against the desk.

“Am I? When I had a gun pointed to his head, what did you do?” Ben snarled at her.

“Shut up,” Rey quipped. Her eyes darted to the floor.

His other hand flew up to her jaw, gripping tightly, forcing Rey to look at him. “You did _nothing_ . That is, until I put the gun to _your_ head, then you were the obedient little slut I know you can be.”

Tears budded at the corner of her eyes. His grip on her arm and on her jaw was punishing. His words even more so. “I was calling your bluff. I’m not a murderer!” Flecks of spittle landed on his arm.

“Of course! Nobody would suspect little-” Ben touched his lips to hers. “Precious.” Tilting her head, Ben pressed his lips to the corner of her jaw. Her heart sped up a little. “ _Rey._ ” He breathed her name against her neck before closing his mouth around her carotid and gently sucking. Her knees wobbled and her eyes fluttered shut as the blood rushed to her neck and groin.

“Stop,” she whined. His hands dropped to her hips and pulled her close. Rey could feel him on her belly. Ben’s velvet lips on her skin almost felt loving, like she was simply making out with her boyfriend. She struggled to keep her head as her hands moved from his chest to his neck, only stopping when they reached his hair. “I said, ‘Stop!’” Rey shouted as she pushed on Ben’s chest.

Ben could only laugh against her neck. “Oh, princess, you’re being very naughty.” His hand rose up and settled between her breasts, his fingers working at the top button.

“Please don’t. I-I’ll do anything.” Her lip trembled as he worked.

“Relax. I just want to see your tits, baby. Then you’re going to take a shower. I’ll put out some clothes for you. Then you’ll meet me in the living room which is down the hall.”

Batting his hand away, she seethed, “I can get myself undressed.”

In response, Ben twisted the fabric in his hand, forcing Rey to sit up straight, her face millimeters from his. “I’m _trying_ to be kind, bitch! Because I want nothing more than to fuck the attitude out of you right now. Or maybe that’s what you want? Hmm, princess? You want daddy to punish you?” His mouth turned up into a wicked grin.

Grappling with his wrist, Rey pleaded, “No! No, please! I’ll be good.” She hated how she became small and whiny at his threat, like she truly was a little girl about to be punished by her father. Her punishment in the alley always at the front her mind. Ben had slapped her, kicked her, and manhandled her. The worst part was, after all of that, how her body ached for him to finish what he started. She would rather be torn apart by animals than experience that ache again.

“Hmm. Stand up, then,” Ben ordered. Rey complied. His hands reached for the hem of the flannel and pulled it up and over. She weakly lifted her arms to aid him, covering her breasts and cunt as he pulled the shirt away. His forefinger came up under her chin, forcing her to once again look at him. “Tsk, tsk, princess. No shy bunnies here.” His hand slid down her neck, pushing her own hand away. Her whole breast was engulfed in his palm. Heat immediately flooded her chest. Rey could feel her pebbled nipple rolling underneath as he gently kneaded. “Why so flushed, Rey?” he asked before bending down to capture the other nipple in his teeth.

Rey stiffened and whimpered, a fire building in her core. She hated her body, betraying her as he grazed her nipple. Why does her body respond so deliciously to someone who could kill her without blinking, and has no regard for her personhood or dignity? “I-I’m dirty. I should shower. Like you said.”

Ben released her with a pop. Rey barely suppressed a shiver as the cool air hit her heated breasts. “My dirty girl,” he chuckled. “Yes. Go take a shower. I’ve got a birthday present for you in the living room.” He quickly pressed his lips to hers and said, “Go on.”

Gripping the edge of the antique desk, she made her way to the bathroom once again. Rey could feel his eyes on her ass and hips as she moved. She stumbled into the bathroom and headed straight for the shower. Her shaky hands reached for the hot water knob and turned it. In seconds, it was blistering hot, causing Rey to turn the cold water on to balance it. She grabbed a fresh washcloth from the shelf beside her and stepped in. Once inside the shower, the tears that budded at the corners of her eyes flowed freely. Reaching for her pussy, she could feel the slick gathered there as well as the bruising caused by her father. The worst feeling though, was the demented, girlish excitement she felt at getting a birthday present for the first time in several years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit of inspo from the trailer! So here, have some rainy idiots!

Rey shut the water off and quietly shivered in the cold air of the bathroom. Fear held her in place. There was nowhere to go or even to hide. She knew she couldn’t stay in the shower forever, but she could pretend for a minute. He had laid a change of clothes on the counter for her which was a relief. Ben wouldn’t try to dress her. However, she knew that if she stayed in the shower too long, he just might try.

Even though Rey was bruised and sore, she scrubbed her tits and pussy raw. Rey still felt dirty. She supposed she always would. It was clear now. She was only useful to somebody if she gave her body over. Nobody cared about her potential, her mind, her talents. Her life was a joke. Her only purpose to be passed from her father to Ben.

With a sigh and a tear, Rey stepped out of the shower. On the counter was a black tank top and grey yoga pants.  _ Of course, there’s no bra and underwear. Bastard. _ Rey quickly dried off and shirked them on. With a deep breath, she walked into the bedroom. Every step she took felt like dragging lead. Her stomach twisted with the thought of what Ben had for her in the living room. What sort of birthday present does a monster buy for an 18-year-old girl? Her imagination went wild with whips, and clamps, and leather. An even more terrifying thought plagued her though. What if he bought her something  _ nice _ , something she actually wanted?

The hallway seemed to stretch as she made her way to the living room. She put one hand to the wall to steady herself. Rey wasn’t sure if it was her concussion or the fiery dread she felt at seeing Ben again. The living room eventually opened up before her. Like the bedroom, the far wall contained a stone fireplace. A painting hung above it. Ben’s back was to her as he sat on a luxurious couch. He sat staring at a pile of shopping bags on the coffee table.

To her right, was the entryway. The front door was  _ right there _ . If she moved fast enough, she could leave. She could run. Granted, she was barefoot and in the middle of nowhere, but she had to try. Right? Rey looked back and forth between the bags and the door. She never went clothes shopping except for the odd shirt from Walmart or Goodwill. There were possibly thousands of dollars’ worth of clothes sitting in Ben’s living room.  _ No. No! I have to get out of here! _ Her mind made up, Rey turned and quietly walked up to the front door. It appeared to be unlocked. Her fingers brushed the top of the brass knob and slid around to grip it. She slowly turned the knob, barely making a click as it unlatched. As she was about to pull the door open, a hand appeared at eye level, holding the door shut. Rey tried to pull on the knob, but Ben put his full weight on both hands, overpowering her. The door could only rattle in her hands.

She pounded on the door with her fists, screaming, “I wanna go home! I wanna go home!”

“Why?!” He growled in her ear. “So you can bounce on your father’s pencil dick? I don’t fucking think so!”

Bile rose up in Rey’s mouth at the thought. “No!” She shrieked. “I don’t want to see him ever again!”

Ben gripped her shoulder and turned her around, her back hitting the door with a thud. His hands were on either side of her head, pressed against the door. He stared down at her with fire in his eyes. “Then where are you going to fucking go, Rey?! That’s assuming you make it the 15 miles to the city with no shoes on!”

“I don’t know!” Rey pushed at him. He was too close. The recent, raw memories of him fucking into her against a brick wall flooded her. “I thought I was free of both of you!”

“ _ You _ called  _ me _ , remember? I should have left your ass to fucking rot.” Rey flinched as flecks of spittle hit cheek.

“Then why didn’t you?!” Rey screamed.

He spoke in an icy tone, laced with threat. “Because somebody needs to keep an eye on you,  _ apparently _ .”

At his words, Rey felt a swooping sensation in her belly. She was so used to taking care of everything for herself. For the last several years, she had been getting herself to school, feeding herself. She got the job at the diner all by herself because she was tired of eating ramen every day. Literally nobody looked out for her. Except for Ben, even it was just about his ‘investment’. He could probably have any woman he wanted, but, at least for now, he wanted her.  _ Have I really sunk that low? _

“Before you get any ideas, princess, let me be clear. I paid for you. You belong to me. And I take care of my things.”

Rey blinked in shocked silence. With a shake of her head, she retorted, “No. No! I’m not your  _ thing _ ! You’re a complete fucking asshole! You know that, right?!”

The bastard laughed. “Oh, I am well aware, sweetheart. I never pretended to be anything different. More than I can say for you  _ or  _ your father.”

“After everything you did to me,  _ I’m _ the asshole?! Are you out of your goddamn mind?!”

“Fuck this shit!” Ben reared back and slammed his hands on the door so hard it rattled through Rey’s body. Before she could respond, Ben clenched his fist around the front of her shirt and pulled her away from the door. Her hands grappled with his monstrous fist as his free hand opened the front door. With a flinch of his arm, he shoved her outside. He flung her so hard that she landed on her back, knocking the wind out of her. “You have two choices here. Come inside and open your gifts. Or walk back to the city barefoot! It’s supposed to rain tonight so have fun with that.”

The visage of Ben from her vantage point on the ground was terrifying. He appeared ten times larger than he normally did. It would be so easy for him to squash her like a bug. His chest expanded greatly as he inhaled. Rey could almost imagine smoke coming out of his nose and ears. He looked like a bull ready to charge. Rey was sure he was about to finish the job of killing her. Instead, he whipped around and stormed into his house, slamming the door ferociously. The sound of the lock engaging was like a raindrop in the ocean.

Rey stared at the door for what felt like hours. Thoughts tangled and danced in her brain. Ben had let her go. She was free, but now she was alone. Slowly, Rey got her feet underneath her. Her head was spinning and her knees wobbly. She guessed that she was still feeling the effects of the concussion. Being thrown on the ground wasn’t helping her dizziness. A breeze wormed its way over her shoulders, reminding her that she had no shoes  _ or _ jacket. Her wet hair made her shiver.

In front of her, Rey saw a vast front yard with a narrow driveway that looped around the front and back of the house before meeting the dirt road again. Rey didn’t know the roads beyond her small neighborhood, let alone the county roads outside the city. She didn’t readily know whether the road was running North/South or East/West or even which direction would take her back to the city. Past the road was all dense forest. In the distance, she could see other open fields in the distance but knew it would take hours of walking just to reach even them. It was already late afternoon and she was sure it would be dark before she found one of Ben’s neighbors.

_ No, I have to try! _ Gripping the handrail, Rey let one wobbly foot touch down on the step below. Breathing deeply, she lowered herself down to the next step. And the next. Then her bare feet touched gravel. She quickly stepped into the grass. Wrapping her arms around her, she trudged across the heavily manicured lawn. At the end of the driveway, she paused. Rey slowly looked over her shoulder. To her shock, she was alone in Ben’s front yard. He wasn’t running up behind her, ready to snatch her up again. Her heart felt cold suddenly. Ben acted like he couldn’t live without her. Was it that easy for him to just drop her? Why does that make her shiver more than her wet hair?

Shaking her head, Rey forced herself to look ahead. Part of her wanted to cut through the forest but she didn’t know how far it went or what animal life she would encounter. Staring at the road in front of her, Rey pondered which direction she should go. Deciding to keep the wind at her back, Rey took off to her right.  _ That smug bastard doesn’t know a thing about me. I’ll claw my way out of hell if I have to! _

Past Ben’s lawn, the grass was not nearly as friendly. It hadn’t rained since that night in the alley, so the grass was dried and sharp against her feet. She could feel the skin of her feet split open before quickly moving to the gravel road. Red splotches followed her until the dirt sealed her wounds. Her feet burned as she walked, conflicting with the cool breeze at her back. She let the wind propel her forward, never taking her eyes off the horizon. Rey reminded herself of all Ben had ripped from her. Her very soul felt tainted by him, like a sickness. Ben had gutted her like a fish only to show her the most ecstatic delirium. Perhaps that was what sex was about, she pondered. It couldn’t feel like taking a hit of the most potent drug if it also didn’t feel like a saw splitting you in two. Maybe pain had to balance pleasure?

Rey walked until her feet were numb. The air grew colder and colder and the sky started turning gray. She had no idea how long she had been walking; her only goal had been to move forward. Fields and densely packed trees blended together after a while. Yet, no neighbors were found, not a single car passed her by. As she came up to an intersection, she guessed that she had crossed three intersections of old, dusty roads meaning that she had to have walked over three miles already. The names were descending in numerical order. 1500, 1400, 1300, 1200… If her intuition was right, she had 12 more miles to go until she found the city limits.

_ I can do this. I can do this! _ Rey urged herself.  _ I’ll report that asshole to anyone who will listen! _ As soon as the thought entered her brain, the first drips of rain fell, as if God herself were testing Rey’s resolve. With a growl, Rey pushed on, ignoring the pain in her feet, and now her knees. The rain acted subliminally on her bladder though. Rey winced and groaned as she stepped onto the dry grass and into a cluster of trees. Twisting about enough times to make her dizzy, Rey made sure no one was around before dropping her pants and pissing on the ground. Once again, she felt the harsh fluid sting at her bruised genitals. The memory was clearer now. She had been peacefully asleep when her father, who obviously hadn’t showered in a few days, crawled on top of her to touch her clit with his dirty hands.  _ Oh fuck! _ Rey cursed at herself as she realized that there is no toilet paper in fucking nature. Her feet burned and now her pussy burned. Worry tickled the back of her brain regarding urinary tract infections and bacterial infections.

As soon as she stepped out of the trees, fat raindrops fell on her hair and shoulders. Rey’s tears joined the cacophony. She was already cold and was about to get colder. Hobbling back to the road, the rain only started to come down harder. Wrapping her arms around herself again, she trudged on. Soon, Rey couldn’t even see straight. Her teeth chattered. She felt like she was standing underneath Niagara Falls. The wet ground eased open the cuts on her feet, making them scream with fire. Freedom was the only thing keeping her moving.

After passing another empty intersection, Rey froze. Some faint light was casting a shadow. Seconds later, she heard an unnatural sound behind her. Turning her head, she saw headlights approaching fast. Rey’s heart sunk. The  _ only _ reason someone would be driving that fast in the rain would be to chase someone. It had to be Ben. He had come for her after all. Rey steeled herself and took off running. Adrenaline erased any hint of pain in her body. Cresting the hill, her heart froze again. At the bottom of the hill, a creek was flowing across the road. Rey had no choice but to cross it. With Ben just meters behind her, she dashed for the rushing water.

Ben laid on the horn as Rey ran. She thought it almost sounded frantic but that had to be nonsense, right? Doesn’t matter, she just needs to get away. Rey was meters away from the creek now. She had to hope that Ben wouldn’t try to drive his car through it. Her hopes seemed confirmed when the car stopped and a door slammed. He screamed her name, “REY!” She could only smile though as she was feet away from the creek, ready to jump in. Her right foot left the ground, then her left. However, her jump was cut short by the pair of thick arms that enveloped her waist, pulling her away from the water.

Together, they fell back onto the muddy road with Ben breaking her fall. Rey clawed at his arms and kicked at his shins. Ben could only yell in her ear, “Are you fucking stupid?! You trying to kill yourself?!”

Rey could only scream as she continued her assault, her animal brain taking over. Ben managed to pin one of her legs down and flip them over with his full weight on top of her. Heat like molten lead poured into her from his body and she cowed. She had been cold since being locked out of his house and the rain seemed intent to freeze her to death. Any source of heat was welcome at this point. “That’s a good girl. Relax, princess.” His voice sounded almost lyrical in the pelting rain. Rey could only pour her frustration and fear into her tears.

Hoisting her up by her elbows, Ben kept her arms in a vice grip behind her back as he walked her to the car. He threw her in the backseat. She immediately realized that she was in the back of a cop car. Thick steel mesh separated her from the front row and the doors had no handles or locks. Rey had half a mind to kick out the window but surmised that Ben would probably just kill her as soon as she lifted her foot. Ben slid into the driver’s seat and carefully executed a three point turn in the mud. He growled as the car spun its wheels on the last point, but he finished the maneuver quickly.

The trip that had taken hours on foot, took ten minutes by car. As they pulled into the driveway and around to the back of the house, the rain started to let up. Ben pressed a button on his visor and the garage door slid up, allowing Ben to pull inside. An errant feeling of gratefulness welled up inside her knowing that she wouldn’t have to go back out in the rain.  _ God, I’m pathetic. Fuck! He’s coming! _

Ben’s face was red, and his inky black hair was matted to his face in spider-like tendrils. He was a creature out of a nightmare. Rey instinctively backed herself up against the passenger side door, knowing it would do her no good. His icy fingers wrapped around one ankle and then the other and pulled. In her weakened state, it was more like yanking on a loose string, causing her to slide to the driver’s side. Ben quickly grabbed her upper and pulled her up. As her feet hit the concrete floor of the garage, Rey sobbed. She had forgotten about the bruises and cuts on her feet. Much to her shock, however, Ben lifted her with an arm under her knees. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck. Rey felt his body heat again and couldn’t help but nuzzle into it. She felt her very bones shuddering.

“I had a puppy like you once,” Ben said quietly as he fumbled with the side door.

“You caught me, asshole. You don’t have to make fun of me.”

He stopped. Rey peaked around her and saw she was in the kitchen. Ben continued walking with her in his arms.

“I’m not making fun of you. It’s a statement of fact. I had a puppy as a kid that would roll around in the mud as soon as he was clean.” Rey couldn’t voice any response to that. She imagined that he probably skinned it alive when it got out too many times. “And here we are, as soon as you get clean, you take off and get covered in dirt and mud. What am I going to do with you?”

Rey startled in his arms and looked up at him. He was almost…smiling. Like this was just a fun little game with his ‘puppy’. “What  _ are _ you going to do to me?”

Ben turned to walk down the hall that led to his bedroom. Rey’s heart sped up. “First, you’re getting a bath. I haven’t made up my mind on what follows.”

Shuddering to think what could possibly follow, Rey did the only thing she could think of. “I-I-I’m sorry. I, uh, shouldn’t have ran away. Please don’t hurt me.”

The fucking asshole chuckled. “Apologizing to avoid punishment is not a true apology, Rey. We’ll have to work on that.”

As he turned into the bedroom, Rey pleaded with Ben. “Just… _ please _ …let me go home. I’ll pay you back. I’ll do anything.”

“ _ Anything? _ But you’ve done so much already.” His grin was wide, but his eyes had turned to charcoal in the dim light, giving him a demonic glint. He stepped sideways into the bathroom to squeeze them both in through the narrow doorway. “For now, I’ll settle for a peak of your perky tits and pretty pink pussy as I wash you. How does that sound?” Rey blinked away the tears forming at the corners of her eyes, resolving to just let him do what he was going to do.

Ben sat her on the edge of the tub, turning on the water to let it warm up. He reached for her tank top and pulled it over her head. Rey feebly tried to shy away from him but was too exhausted for theatrics. He had seen her bare several times before, after all. Next, he hooked his fingers over the hem of her sweats and eased them off her hips and maneuvered them under her ass until they came free. He threw them aside and reached for his own hoodie. Now shirtless, Rey could see the extent of his injury. She imagined that she had whipped the box cutter up and to her right, just barely missing his eye. He ripped his bandages off as they were starting to drip with blood.

“You’re bleeding.”

“Yeah? That’s what happens when you keep a girl from drowning herself.” Ben deftly dropped his soaked sweatpants, revealing all of himself to her. Rey averted her eyes.

“I wasn’t trying to drown myself!” Rey retorted.

Dropping to his knees, he replied, “Oh? And what did you think was going to happen when you jumped in that creek?”

“I was going to wade across.” Rey tried to look at anything but Ben, trying to pretend they weren’t both nude in his bathroom.

“Silly princess.” Ben laughed. Rey’s traitorous mind was drawn to his chest which expanded and collapsed with his mirth. “You would have drowned. That creek had to have been ten feet deep already. It didn’t look fast, but it doesn’t take much to pull someone under.”

“You’re lying,” Rey spat.

A hard glare passed over his face. “I’ve had to drag bodies out of shallower waters.”

Rey turned her whole body away from him then. She weighed whether it would have been better to drown than to be dragged back here with this monster. He was a ticking time bomb. Rey was sure he’d want to fuck her again and she was sure he’d have no mercy. He would use her up until nothing was left.

A yelp escaped her lips as Ben picked up her feet. His face immediately soured. In the bright light of the bathroom, Rey could see that her feet were completely black and blue. The sight made her ill.

Crooking an eye up at her, Ben hopped up on his feet. He grabbed a washcloth from the shelf by the shower and reached in the shower to retrieve a little white bottle. Jiggling it in her direction, Ben explained, “This, sweetness, is a disinfectant and is going to fucking hurt. Consider it part of your punishment.” Ben dropped to his knees again. He leaned forward causing Rey to flinch, but he was only reaching for the water to wet the towel.

“Are you going to kick me?” He asked. Rey shook her head. She couldn’t have her feet getting infected. “Good girl. I’d hate to have to get out the handcuffs.” Rey swallowed her fear. Ben lifted her left foot up first and worked the wet washrag into the tender flesh there. She whimpered but forced herself to remain stock still. The washrag came away filthy. Ben grabbed another one, wetted it, and worked on her other foot. Both feet were throbbing now, yet it almost felt good to have someone massage them.

Ben dowsed a third towel in disinfectant. Rey held her breath as he brought it to her foot. Every puncture wound in her foot felt like a bomb had gone off and left a roaring fire in its wake. Rey brought her arm to her mouth and bit into her flesh, muffling her screams. Soon, her other foot was on fire as he worked the disinfectant into it. Reaching around her, he put the stopper in the drain to let the water pool in the tub. With surprising gentleness, Ben lifted her again and settled her in the tub. The hot water did nothing for the throbbing fire in her feet but felt sublime as it crawled up the rest of her skin.

“Lean forward, princess.” Rey complied unthinkingly. She could barely keep her eyes open. Even through her closed eyes, Rey perceived the shadow of Ben moving over her. Her eyes snapped open to see Ben standing on the edge of the tub, lowering himself to sit behind her. His feet appeared beside her legs and she felt his body heat again. She wanted to vomit, to scream, but the fight had gone out of her for today. There was nowhere to go, no one to call.

A rush of water soaked Rey’s hair causing her to sit up in alarm. Ben pulled her back against his chest. He then lathered soap into her hair. Ben’s fingers against her scalp and his chest firm against her back lulled her into a doze. “You’re beautiful, Rey. It’s such a shame to see you in rags all the time.”

In her fitful daze, she muttered, “Thank you.”  _ Wait? What? What is wrong with me? Get up! Do something! _ However, there was a little girl inside her that smiled like the sun at the compliment.

Another rush of water cleared Rey’s hair of soap. A few seconds later, she felt the drag of a washcloth along her arms, followed by a light splash to rinse her shoulders. The washcloth was then brought to her thighs. Ben’s large hands seemed to completely engulf the tops of them. He then lifted each knee to wash her lower legs. Ben washed his own legs next. Rey wanted to protest his using the same towel on himself but then realized it hardly mattered as they shared the same water.  _ God. Gross! _

Rey jumped when the cloth touched her breasts. She feebly tried to protest and twist away, but he was too strong for her. His lips touched her ear and breathed in her scent. “Pretty little Rey with her pretty little tits,” Ben whispered lyrically in her ear. He let the washcloth float to touch her breasts skin to skin. The firm pressure of his hands made her back arch ever so slightly. Ben’s fingertips lightly plucked at her nipples.

“Stop,” Rey said quietly.

“I don’t want to,” Ben replied. His tone that of a pouty child. Rey’s nipples received a harsh pinch for her trouble. “I don’t think you want me to either.”

“ _ Please. _ I don’t like this.”

“Mmmhmm,” he muttered in her ear, as if he didn’t believe her protests. Rey could feel his cock stirring against her back. His lips traveled from her ear to her neck where he gently sucked the flesh there. Rey couldn’t help the groan that escaped her mouth, relishing the way her blood roared when that spot on her neck was stimulated.

_ So this is it, _ Rey thinks _ , he’s going to fuck me, tear me up again. _ As if Ben heard her thoughts, his hand traveled down her abdomen and over the curly bits of hair that had grown in since her date with…Ryan? Richard? Rory? She can’t even remember his name now. Rey  _ does _ remember the petrified look of fear as her ‘father’ threatened him for daring to touch what’s his.  _ Fuck! I’m not his! Stop it! _

Fingers parted her cunt and explored. Ben teased her entrance and swiped up to put pressure on her clit. Rey whimpered as she was still sore there. “You never answered me, sweetheart. Did he penetrate you?”

Shaking her head, Rey replied, “No. He came on my back while he was feeling me up. Couldn’t get it up again.” Her cheeks flared with her shame.

To Rey’s frustration, Ben laughed. “Oh god, that’s fucking perfect! He probably hasn’t been laid in years. No one can stand to look at him long enough. I’m surprised he even had the initiative to take it from someone.”

“And I suppose you’re going to finish what he started?” Rey said, turning to look at him. “You going to pin me down and have your way with me?” Rey’s anger was slowly quickening her.

The anger in Ben’s face matched Rey’s. “No. Not today. I’m not taking Hux’s fucking sloppy seconds,” he spat at her. “Soon, though, I’ll get you trained up. You’ll take my cock with no questions.”

A sob erupted out of Rey’s throat and her eyes clenched shut. “I want to go home. I want my life back!”

Grasping her chin in a fierce pinch, he asked her, “Why? What kind of life did you have in that shitty apartment, that shitty school, and that shitty diner?!”

“It was  _ mine! _ ” Rey spat back at him. Spittle landed on Ben’s nose. His lips drew up in a snarl and his hand flew at her face out of nowhere. Rey’s vision swam and nausea gripped her abdomen.

“You would do well to learn your manners, little girl. I can give you the galaxy if you’re a good little pet. Or I can toss you out like yesterday’s trash and  _ no one would find you! _ ” Ben pushed her away from him and launched himself out of the tub. He quickly dried himself off and cinched a towel around his waist. With a clean washcloth, he disinfected his own wound with a hiss and a groan. Turning toward her again, he sternly commanded her to, “Show me your feet.” Rey complied, sliding her feet over the side of the tub. Ben nodded and walked over to the twin sinks and knelt to look underneath them. He pulled out a large first aid kit.

“Don’t fucking move,” Ben growled at her. Rey glared at his backside as he stepped into his bedroom. A few seconds later, he reappeared wearing a fresh pair of sweats. In one hand, Ben held another flannel shirt. In the other hand, he clutched a pair of socks. Grabbing the first aid kit, he knelt down in front of her once again. He pulled out a handful of large gauze pads, a roll of tape, and a tube of antibiotic cream. Ben rubbed the cream over the bottom of her foot, unwrapped a gauze pad, and taped it to her foot. In all, he taped two pads to each foot and then placed the socks over them. Once finished, he pulled the stopper from the drain. Rey shuddered as her heated skin slowly met the cool air of the bathroom.

Ben reached for her hand and pulled up until she was sitting on the edge of the tub once again. He draped the shirt over her shoulders, and she snaked her arms through the holes. Rey quickly buttoned up the shirt as Ben stood at the sink with the first aid kit. A string of curses left his lips as he mangled several butterfly strips. A snort left Rey’s nose at his frustration which she quickly covered up with her hands. Ben glared at her and sighed.

Rey slowly set her feet on the ground and put her weight on them. The pain was lessened but still throbbing. She hissed as she moved closer to him but froze within two feet of him.

“You see something you like back there, sweetheart?” Ben mused.

Rey huffed. “No. Asshole. I was just going to…do something.”

“Like stare at my ass?” Ben was smug now, even as blood dripped down his chest.

“Ugh, no!” Rey moved to hobble out.

Hands clenching the edge of the sink, Ben muttered, “Wait.”

“What?” Rey huffed as she turned back to face Ben.

“Help me with these bandages. The angle is awkward.” Ben turned around to face her.

Rey swallowed. “Um...okay,” she stuttered, stumbling closer to him. She was inches away from his bare chest. The wound was glistening under the bathroom light. The edges of it raw and ugly, reminding her of how she felt after he attacked her the first time.

Out of morbid curiosity, she reached up to touch it, but Ben grabbed her hand. “Wash your hands first.”

With a scowl on her face, Rey yanked her hand back and shouldered him out of the way, ignoring the little hiss of pain he made. She turned on the water and stuck her hands under it and quickly washed and dried them off. She held them up like a surgeon would before entering the operating room. Turning around, she found that Ben had a smirk written on his face. With no warning, he lifted her to sit on the edge of the counter. He raised a box of bandages and shook it. “I need you to place these steri-strips over the wound.” Now that Rey was close enough to see the detail of his wound again, Ben demonstrated by carefully placing a strip at the top. “Might have to call Brienne to stitch it up properly.”

Rey nodded. Her hands shook as she took a fresh strip out of the box. “Is she one of your henchmen?” She leaned over to place the adhesive on one side of his wound. Rey struggled to find an angle that preserved her modesty, as if she hadn’t been completely naked just a few moments ago.

Ben snorted. “One of my  _ what _ ?” He could barely hold in his mirth at the notion.

Rey straightened up with a hand on the countertop, gesturing with the other hand. “You know...a henchman in your mob, mafia, cabal, whatever the fuck you call it.”

“She’s a family friend.” Ben reached forward, placing his hands on her hips, nudging her forward.

“So...mafia?” Rey asked meekly. Adrenaline rose up at the feeling of hands on her waist again.

“You watch too many movies, sweetheart.” His soft chuckle infuriated her.

Wriggling away from his hands with a scowl, Rey replied, “A monster like you doesn’t have a family.” Ben’s face turned sour. He reached for her once again and, more forcefully than before, pulled her to him. Rey had no choice but to straddle his wide thighs. “You’d be surprised, kitten. I think my mother would like you. Now, be a good girl and patch me up,” Ben ordered. Rey swallowed thickly as thoughts of punishment went through her mind. She knew, without a doubt, that Ben would make good on his threat and it wouldn’t be pleasant. With shaky hands, Rey placed about a dozen more strips on the skin of his pectoral muscle, making sure the wound was sealed. When she placed the last one, her fingers accidentally brushed over his nipple. The subtle jerk of his hips and the slight tensing of his hands on her waist was unmistakable.  _ Fuck! He likes that! _

Ben purred as his hands ghosted down her bare thighs and back up to cup her ass underneath the flannel shirt. Pulling her to him, Ben caught her lips in a fierce kiss. Rey tried to pull away, but Ben placed his hands on each side of her neck. He stroked her lip with his tongue and Rey whined in fear. In response, Ben nipped at her lower lip. The sharp zing of pain caused her mouth to part. His tongue wormed its way inside her mouth. He was bitter against her tongue with a hint of smoke. It shouldn’t have worked but it did. She was melting into the assault. Her arms snaked around his waist as his hands drifted to her shoulders.

Rey’s rumbling stomach broke both of them out of the moment. “Hmm, I suppose I should feed you.” She looked up at him expectantly. Rey had been running on adrenaline for the last several hours. Her body had calmed down enough to register the fact that she hadn’t eaten in over a day. “After your stunt earlier, I think you need to earn it.”

“What?!” Rey’s stomach tumbled and flipped in fear and disgust. Ben gripped her waist and set her feet on the floor. He twirled her around and began pushing her down. Her eyes went wide. “No. No!  _ Please _ !” Tears were already leaking out.

“Think of it as an appetizer.” Ben chuckled. Rey braced herself by grabbing his forearms, but her knees eventually hit the floor, one after the other. His palm cupped her cheek and, smearing her tears, darted through her hair. He gripped a handful of hair and yanked her head back sharply. “Take me out,” he ordered.

With shaky hands and a choked cry, Rey reached up to the fly in his sweatpants. He was half-erect already. Just the possibility of sinking into her unwilling mouth had him nearly ready to go.  _ Sick bastard. _ Ben gripped his cock in his free hand and stroked himself. In seconds, he was fully engorged. “Open up, sweetheart.” Rey tried to squirm away, but his hand clenched around her hair even harder. “Open up or starve. Your choice.”

His cock bumped into her mouth several times, each time leaving a tiny wet kiss from his slit. Rey slowly parted her lips. She was starving and he was standing between her and food. Ben slowly sunk his cock into her waiting mouth, pushing himself down her throat as far he could go. Her jaw ached as he pressed on. She could barely suppress her choked gagging and her hands pushed against his hips. He was heated and salty against her tongue and, in her hunger, she couldn’t help but lick around his shaft. “Baby,  _ fuck! _ ” Ben thrust into her mouth. Some depraved part of her loved the way he tasted. The salty glide of him in her mouth made her gut flutter. “I could fuck your mouth for days, princess.”

He set a desperate pace. One hand braced himself against the counter and the other pushed her head onto his cock. Tears clouded Rey’s vision and her lungs screamed for air. She was crying internally for him to cum.  _ I’ll swallow it all. Just let me breathe, let me eat! Please! _ Her distress came out as groans around his shaft which only urged him on. Rey looked up to silently plead with him, but Ben was in a whole other world. His head was thrown back in ecstasy. Something in the way he looked had her core clenching. She began to hum around him, begging him to release.

Rey felt his cock jerk in her mouth. Ben looked down at her now. Concentration wrote on his face as both hands maneuvered her head. His expression was dark but needy. She couldn’t help but moan at the sight. That slight change in frequency made him growl and thrust deep into her throat. Hot spend painted her esophagus. Rey hurriedly swallowed it down while still gagged on his cock.

“Fuck!  _ Yes! _ Take it! Take it all! Jesus Christ, your mouth is fucking magical!” Ben thrust deeply several more times before ripping Rey’s mouth off him and letting her fall completely to the floor. That first full breath of air felt like a drug. She wheezed as her lungs burned to pull it all in. Rey felt a vice grip on her arm pulling her up off the ground. Ben stood her up in front of him. He twirled them around, so she was once again braced against the counter. His eyes bore into her own. Bending down slightly, Ben traced his fingers along her inner thigh, starting at her knee and up to her core. With two fingers, he slid past her clit and, without warning, thrust those fingers inside her. The shock caused her to slump against him, grabbing onto his upper arms to stabilize herself.

“No, god, please. Ben!” She pleaded in a raspy voice. He ignored her protests and began to pump his fingers in and out. Rey still wasn’t used to having  _ anything _ inside her. Her cunt pinched and stretched around his large fingers. He soon found that place on her front wall that made her shudder and sink down on his hand. Rey moaned into his ear.

Just as her climax was starting to build, he pulled his fingers away. Rey let her head fall to his shoulder, not wanting to show him her disappointment. “Fucking drenched after sucking me off. Practically dripping when I touched you. Look.” She tried to ignore him, but he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. He brought his other hand up and spread the two fingers that were inside her. A tendril of slick stretched between them. For the second time that day, he stuck his slick-coated fingers in his mouth. Rey felt her cheeks flame up as his eyes rolled back in his head.

When Ben kissed her this time, she didn’t resist. His tongue found hers easily. Rey could taste a hint of herself on his tongue. A musky sweetness replaced the bitterness from before. The combination made her shudder. When Ben pulled away, Rey unconsciously leaned forward to seek his lips again, but she was denied. “Let’s eat, princess. Then we’ll go to bed.” Ben leaned down to snake his arm under her knees while his other arm held her back. Rey wanted to protest but her feet hurt so bad that she couldn’t find the motivation to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Butt Stuff (tm) at the end of the chapter. XD XD XD
> 
> And the chapter count went up again. *sigh*

The kitchen was a large open concept room. As Ben rounded the corner, Rey could see a large stainless-steel fridge to her left, as well as a stove with an induction cooktop. Above the stove was a black and silver microwave. The black marble counter wrapped around the corner coming to a sink and dishwasher. White cabinets filled the spaces above the counter and around the microwave. Above the sink was a large window which only showed the pitch blackness of night.

Rey had been set down at the wooden kitchen island in the center of the room, facing the window. To her right was a much fancier dining room table and chairs. In the corner sat an ornate china cabinet filled with delicate dinnerware. She got the feeling neither the furniture or the china was used much. Anger flared up at the sight. Rey could barely afford the 4-for-$1 plastic plates at Walmart and Ben was sitting on dinnerware that probably cost thousands of dollars. The furniture probably cost just as much. All that money spent just to sit and look pretty. Rey wanted to set fire to it all.

Ben rummaged through the refrigerator while Rey stared into the dark window. She didn’t much care what Ben put in front of her. The window provided a place to focus that wasn’t Ben’s shirtless back or the way his sweats hugged his ass when he bent over in the fridge. Rey could still feel him in her throat, his hands in her hair. He had used her mouth like a toy, mercilessly thrusting in and out, and Rey could do nothing but accept it. The memory made her ill, but not enough to deny herself food.

Two plates were pulled out of a cabinet and Ben went to work filling them up. Rey could see a variety of fruits, veggies, and meats on the counter. Her stomach grumbled loudly. Ben seemed to take that as his cue to bring the plates over, plop one down in front of her, and the other on the opposite side of the island. He took his seat and dug into the finger foods. Grapes, strawberries, carrots, celery, sliced turkey, hummus, and pretzels. Rey stared at the plate for a minute. It was the freshest food she had seen in a long time. She can’t remember the last time she ate a grape or dipped something in hummus. Most food she ate were loaded with sodium and MSG.

“Rey. Eat.” It was a quiet command said between mouthfuls. She had expected him to eat like a beast, but his hands gracefully carried delicate portions to his mouth. Ben slowly chewed and swallowed each bite before reaching for the next one.

Shaking her head, Rey reached for a grape. The small green fruit was fat and held a bit of chill from the fridge. Sinking her teeth into it made the world come alive. The whole, natural sweetness made her sigh with delight. Rey quickly grabbed two, three at a time, then went for the carrots. A third of her plate was consumed when Ben’s wrists appeared at each side of her and pinned them to the table. Rey hadn’t even seen him get up.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to make yourself sick. Slow down. Here.” Ben released one of her wrists only to slap it away as she reached for the food again. Before she could protest, he grabbed a single carrot and brought it to her mouth. “Open up.”

Rey glared up at him. “I’m not a child.”

“No. But you have a concussion. Either I feed you or you go straight to bed.”

“Funny. You weren’t so concerned when you had your dick down my throat.”

Suddenly, her other wrist was free. His hand had decided to pull down on her hair, bringing his face into full view. His grin was wide and crooked. “You had an empty stomach then. Unless you’re asking for seconds.” Rey vigorously shook her head. “Hmm. Didn’t think so. Now open up.”

Ben released her hair and brought the carrot to her lips. Her jaw opened for him and he placed the carrot on her lips. He stared at her as she chewed. The muscles of his jaw worked, giving him an anxious expression. Next, he chose a pretzel and dipped it in the hummus and brought it to her. Rey’s eyes fluttered closed at the creamy texture. The hummus was blended to perfection with just a hint of garlic and olive oil. Ben didn’t move until Rey had thoroughly chewed the pretzel and swallowed. He then pulled off a bite of sliced turkey to give to her. It had a slight Cajun flavoring to it that made Rey smile, not too salty or spicy but just right.

As the plate cleared, Rey realized with a shock that she enjoyed being fed by someone. She was used to just cramming something down when she was hungry. Ben, the impossible monster that he is, helped her appreciate all the unique flavors by slowing down her voraciousness. Before the plate was clear, Rey felt full and sated. She felt her eyes drooping again and a yawn escaped her mouth.

“I’m going to put the food away. Then we’ll go to bed.” Ben placed a chaste kiss on her temple before stepping away from her. She felt the heat of his lips even as he busied himself with the food.

“Wait.” Rey realized what his words possibly meant. “What do you mean ‘ _ we’ll _ go to bed’?”

Ben paused with the bag of grapes in his hand. “It means that we’ll lay down in my bed and sleep.”

“Together?” Rey added.

Throwing the grapes in the fridge, Ben replied, “Yes.  _ Together _ . Where do you think I slept last night?”

The wooden kitchen island suddenly became utterly fascinating. Something about  _ sleeping _ next to Ben seemed too…intimate, too vulnerable. She was shocked out of her trance by Ben’s arm under her knees again. He carried her to the bedroom again but went back into the bathroom, setting her on the counter. Digging under the sink, he produced a clean toothbrush and an unopened tube of toothpaste. His silent instruction was clear. She quickly dabbed some toothpaste on the brush and swished it around her mouth.

“When was the last time you saw a dentist?” He asked quietly.

“Um… Hmm…” Rey honestly couldn’t remember. “When I was 12 or 13?”

His gaze darkened at the information. Rey shrugged and brushed her tongue. She didn’t know anyone who went to a dentist outside of toothaches. For whatever reason, most dentists didn’t accept Medicaid so almost no one ever went. With a final rinse, Ben lifted her from the counter and walked back into the bedroom. “Ben. I don’t want to.”

“Don’t want to what?” He sounded exasperated now.

“Surely, you have another bedroom in this house.”

“I do. But I want to keep an eye on you.” Rey shivered at the thought. She didn’t know how she would be able to sleep with him looking at her. He could do anything he wanted while she was asleep. Her stomach soured at the thought.

“What about my birthday presents?” Rey offered, even though she knew it would only put off the inevitable. “We never opened those.”

Ben laughed and Rey could feel his chest against hers. “Bad girls don’t get their birthday presents, kitten. If you’re good, we’ll open them tomorrow.”

“What if I’m not?” Rey asked as Ben laid her down on the bed.

“Don’t test me, princess.” He growled down at her. Ben threw the blankets over her before walking over to his side of the bed. The sheets were the softest she had ever felt, and the crimson blanket was thin but very warm. Rey tried to fight it, but she could already feel herself drifting off. However, before she could, she felt Ben pull her body flush with his.

“Stop.” Rey tried pull away, but his arm held her fast. It was too much. Too much closeness, too much touch, too much heat. Apart of her felt like she was in the jaws of a monster, yet another part of her wanted to burrow in. It was maddening. “Let me go!” Rey hissed and elbowed him in the side. He just groaned and held on tighter. Ben’s whine rattled around in her brain. He sounded…needy. Rey shook the thought away.  _ God, he’s such a fucking child! _ She gripped his hand in both of hers and pulled it away.

“You’re testing me already.” Ben’s hand easily flung free of her grip. His palm landed flat on her breast. He squeezed her tit in a vice grip making Rey cry out in shock and pain. “You’ve already lost your birthday presents for one day. I don’t suppose you  _ want _ to walk around in flannel for the rest of your days?  _ I _ certainly wouldn’t mind.”

“God, fine, whatever.” Ben’s arm resumed its position around her waist. Rey huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, staring out of the patio doors and into the night.

Sleep was elusive. As soon as Rey would drift off, she would jerk awake again, not remembering where she was. The sliding glass doors, pale carpet, ornate nightstand, and soft sheets were disorienting. Oddly enough, Ben at her back gave her a sense of normalcy. Rey always slept with her back toward the wall. She had no idea when she started that habit. All she knew was that having something at her back made her feel safe. Her mind shattered at the dissonance. One day, he was ripping her apart, and the next, he was cuddling her. Rey never imagined she’d like cuddling, having always thrown off hugs and kisses from her parents as a child. Of course, she’d give anything to hug her mother again, but that was neither here nor there.

Exhaustion eventually outpaced Rey’s disorientation. She awoke to the feeling of movement behind her, a subtle movement against her ass. Ben was slowly thrusting his hips against hers. “What the-oof!” Before Rey could finish her thought, Ben pushed her-face down-into the mattress. Thankfully, he didn’t push the bruised side of her face into the bed.

His weight settled over her, hands rustled with the flannel shirt pulling it up and over her ass. Rey soon felt his exposed cock slotting between her ass cheeks. “Is that what your father did?” He thrust again. With nothing to lubricate, Rey felt the pull of his skin against hers.

The memory of her father made her nauseous, tears started to spill. “Exactly what he did.” Rey sniffled and choked down a sob. “I-I was asleep on the couch and he pinned me down.”

Leaning in close to her ear, he hissed, “When I fuck you,  _ every _ time I fuck you, you will be awake and sober. I want you to feel every inch of me inside you, stretching you open, whether it’s your throat, cunt, or ass. I  _ want _ you to fight it. Because I know you’ll lose the battle every time. You’re so beautiful when you beg and when you fall apart.”

Bringing her hands up to her face, Rey sobbed, “I hate you! I hate you so much!”

He swiped a hand away from her face and pinned it to her back. “Why? Why do you hate me?”

“Are you fucking serious right now?!” Rey tried to push herself up on one hand to no avail, falling to the bed in a huff.

“Hmm, I want to hear you say it.” Ben nipped at her ear, making her squirm underneath him. He thrust against her again.

_ Sick fucking bastard! _ “You know what you did! Get off of me!”

“I think you’re mad at the wrong person, sweetheart. What did I  _ really _ do to you that you would run back to Daddy Hux so fast?”

“You fucking raped me! Multiple times!” Rey screamed. If Ben had neighbors, they would have heard her.

“Oh? Is that all?” Ben asked whimsically. Rey heard him spit in his hand. One arm across her back held her down as his hips lifted off of her. Soon, his dick was slick against her ass, allowing him to move more freely. “Seems to me that ginger fuck had you running around like Chicken Little. Shit, he fucking bragged about it!” His breathing sped up as moved against her. The force of his thrusts pushed her down into the mattress, giving her a hint of friction on her clit.

A tear slipped out onto the pillow. “You’re lying.”

“Have I ever lied to you?”

“I-well-“ Her mind was fuzzy. Little sparks of pleasure exploded in her belly. They weren’t strong enough to get her off, but enough to distract her.

“I haven’t. Fuck, I’m close.”

“What does it matter?” Rey hissed, barely suppressing a groan.

“Fuck! Don’t move.” Ben lifted off of her. Rey heard the distinct sound of him stroking his cock. His other hand pushed the flannel shirt further up her back. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ !” Ben’s voice strained to utter the simple profanity. Seconds later, Rey felt drops of heated liquid on her back. “Don’t move. You’ll get cum on my sheets.” He flopped down on his back with a sigh. Rey turned her head just as he reached for his phone on the nightstand. Ben sat up again.

“No. You’re not taking a picture of my ass.” Rey tried to inch away from him. Like Ben, she wasn’t eager to smear cum everywhere, so she scooted on her stomach.

“Don’t fucking move,” Ben threatened. His palm cupped the inside of her thigh, pulling her back toward him. In one fluid motion, he was straddling her legs again and she heard the camera sound from his phone.

“I fucking hate you. So fucking much,” Rey growled into the pillow.

“Yeah, we’ve established that.” His voice became a bit muffled as he spoke, and Rey soon realized why. She jumped with the feeling of cotton fabric being swiped across her lower back. Straining to look behind her, Rey saw a shirtless mountain of a man using his t-shirt to clean her up. When he was done, he threw the shirt into a hamper and smacked her ass. “Sit up. Let me look at your feet.”

With a groan, Rey did as she was told while Ben disappeared into the bathroom. He came back with the first aid kit, disinfectant, and a new pair of socks. Ben knelt down on the floor in front of her and slowly removed each sock in turn. Rey sighed with relief when she saw that the bruising was already vanishing. With no preamble, Ben ripped off the bandages, making Rey squeal. She braced herself for the disinfectant and nearly bit through her lip when it was applied. “You heal very quickly. It’s impressive.” Rey could only glare at him as he applied fresh bandages and socks. “You say you hate me, but I noticed you haven’t shaved your pussy since I told you not to.”

“I don’t have a reason to. It’s not like anyone will want to be with me now.” Rey hugged herself and stared out of the sliding glass door. A dull ache of hopelessness settled over her.

“ _ But I do _ , princess. I like women that are natural.” Ben’s hands caressed her ankles and slid up to her knees. Rey tried to ignore him but couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her when his lips made contact with the inside of her knee. “I like the smell.”

“What are you doing?” Rey asked. Ben placed a kiss on her inner thigh. She tried to clench her thighs closed but his large hands pried them apart.

“You know, when Hux offered you to me, I was expecting to find some inbred whelp who hadn’t showered in a week. Imagine my surprise when you walked through the door.” Ben kissed her other thigh.

“Lucky me,” Rey said dryly.

“You love it. You said so yourself.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Hmm…” Ben nuzzled himself into her thigh, working closer and closer to her cunt. Rey swallowed thickly, still not sure what his game was. “I was buried deep inside you and I asked if you liked being raped. You said you loved it.”

“Because it’s what you wanted me to say. I was scared.”

“No. I asked if you liked it. You said you loved it. You lie to yourself, kitten.”

_ Kitten? You look like a lost puppy right now. _ “Stop. Stop touching me.”

His hands gripped behind her knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed. “You love it. A girl as smart and beautiful as you, running around for your father? You crave submission. You  _ want _ someone to break you.”

“What?  _ Oh god. _ ” Ben thrust his face between her legs, roughly parting her thighs. The force of him jolted her back just enough to expose more of herself to him. His nose bumped her clit, and his tongue darted out to lick between her pussy lips. The contusions on her cunt stung but nearly as bad as the day before. Ben worked his tongue inside her as if slurping at a leaky faucet. While she supported herself with one hand, her other hand pulled at his hair to get him away from her. The sensation of his hot, wet tongue was…awkward. Yet, Rey felt blood rush to her groin all the same.

Rey never imagined  _ anyone _ going down on her. The rumor all throughout her high school years was that it was basically a myth, that guys just didn’t do that. Except there was no denying the fact that Ben, the rapist and stalker, had his head buried between her legs.

He pulled his tongue out of her, only to lick up and around her clit. “Oh,  _ oh! _ ” A soft moan escaped Rey’s lips. She was helpless as bubbling sparks raced to and from her clit. Rey fully collapsed onto the bed when Ben wrapped his lips around the little bud and suckled on it. She was no longer trying to pull him away but fisted his hair for leverage to grind against him. As her core throbbed and clenched, she could almost forget who was doing this to her. It was too easy to escape into the ripples of pleasures radiating from her clit.

As she was about to crest, Ben pulled away, shaking her hand from his head. Rey gazed down at him, silently pleading with him to continue. Wiping her slick from his mouth, he said, “I suppose you thought that was for you?” Her stomach twisted at his words. “I’m not ready to let you cum yet, princess.” Throwing herself back onto the mattress, Rey covered her face and screamed. Humiliation roiled through her as Ben laughed. She felt the bed dip beside her as Ben laid down with her. His hand ghosted over her belly to palm her cunt. “I could be persuaded though.”

“Fuck off. I don’t need your help to get off.”

“I have no doubt about that. I want you to tell me what you think about at night. Do you rub your little clit? Or do you stuff yourself with those skinny fingers?” Rey felt his fingers glide between her lips, just barely teasing her entrance. She fought to keep a straight face. “I bet they don’t fill you up half as good as mine do. Do you fantasize about my cock splitting you open? Hmm?”

Thoughts and images raced through her mind. Her dark fairy tale, the alley, Daddy’s Little Princess taking her medicine. “No. Absolutely not. I think about normal things.”

“Sure.” Ben snorted. “What do ‘normal people’ get off to?”

“I-well-you know…” Rey couldn’t remember what she used to get off to, not that she would tell him anyway. “Ow!”

Pinching the lip of her pussy, Ben said, “You’re lying, princess. Lying little girls don’t get to cum.”

Sitting up, Rey shot back, “What happened to watching me fall apart?”

Ben sat up with her. His hand cupped her cheek, with his thumb tracing her lips. Dark honey eyes bore into hers. Rey suddenly remembered the tea her mother used to drink. “Your falling apart is not about a simple orgasm. It’s about making you squirm until you’re begging me to fill you up. I can see it in your eyes. Something’s awake.”

Rey clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. “You’re wrong. I don’t want this. Any of this.”

Growling, Ben commanded, “Get up. Now.” He leapt from the bed and extended his hand. Fear washed over her as she placed her trembling hand in his. He pulled her up to her feet where she immediately felt the sting of her adventure the night before. “How do they feel?”

“They’ve hurt worse from working at Maz’s.” A cloud of sadness washed over her then. “I’m supposed to be working tonight, actually.”

“Forget about that shitty diner!” Ben snapped.

Affronted, Rey snapped back, “It’s  _ not _ shitty!”

“I ate there a while back, dear. Never quite got the smell of mold and grease out of my clothes.”

“Fuck you! I scrub the place from top to bottom every time I go in!”

“Thank god I have a maid,” Ben replied as he picked her up again. “I can’t imagine the disaster I’d come home to if I let you look after it!”

Rey pushed away from him, but he kept a tight hold on her as he made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall. “Asshole! I know how to clean! I’m good at my job!”

“Your job right now is to be a good little princess for me. Now sit.” Ben lowered her to the couch in the living room. The bags from yesterday had not been touched. Rey didn’t readily recognize the brand names, but the style of the branding made her guess that everything was well above her pay grade. Ben gathered a few in his hands and set them in front of her.

Ben sat down next to her. “Let’s see what my mother picked out for you.”

Rey’s attention snapped away from the bags in front of her. “Your  _ mother _ knows you kidnapped someone?!”

Wrapping an arm around her, Ben replied, “Why must you put it so dramatically? You called  _ me _ , remember? And you willingly got in my car. No jury in the world would convict me. She found my father in a similar fashion.” With a smirk, he kissed her on the temple. Rey could only tremble underneath his embrace. “Now, let’s see what you got.”

The first bag contained a black pencil skirt, a lavender sweater with three quarter length sleeves, and a pair of black flats. The material was heavenly. No polyester to be found. The outfit was simply…beautiful. The next bag contained a gray maxi skirt, dark red tank top with low cut neckline, and black cardigan. The third bag contained artfully defaced jeans, sea foam green tee, and a pair of converse sneakers. The price tags made her ill. “Ben…I…this is too much.”

“It’s not.” Rey turned to see a dark look on his face. “When you are with me, you will dress in appropriate clothing. No more threadbare yoga pants and stained t-shirts.”

“Oh, so you’re actually going to let me leave the house?” Rey snapped back. “Here I thought you had a dungeon somewhere.”

Ben’s hand clasped her neck in a fierce pinch, and growled in her ear, “Don’t fucking tempt me, princess.” He released the pinch and started massaging the area where his fingers had been. The action sent pleasant shivers down her spine. “Let’s move on.”

Several more bags were placed in front of her. Each one contained stylish outfits the likes of which Rey could only dream about owning. These were the sorts of clothes she thought she might be able to afford after getting her career started. Maybe. Even then, it would have taken her years to afford some of this stuff. Rey not only received clothes but hats, purses, jewelry, and makeup.

“I don’t know how to use makeup,” Rey nervously admitted to her captor.

“You’ll learn. Keep going.” Ben’s stony face told her not to question him.

He quickly grabbed more bags for her to sort through. Rey blushed at the contents of the first bag. “No. No way in hell.” Inside the bag was a flimsy lace bralette and panties. The lace formed patterns of flowers.

Pulling her close, Ben said, “And why not? Isn’t it beautiful? I’m getting hard just  _ thinking _ about you in it.”

Shaking her head, Rey asked, “Your mother picked this stuff out?” Miraculously, Ben pulled away from her. Rey turned to see his face paler than normal. With raised brow, she added, “Well?”

His only response was to rip the bralette from her and throw it back in the bag. “I simply told her that you needed an entire new wardrobe. She was obviously very thorough.”

“You told your mother that you had an unconscious sex slave that needed clothes?”

Ben leaned toward her, inches from her face, and replied, “ _ Yes. _ Maybe you recognize the name. Leia Organa?” Rey wracked her brain. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t suss out why. “Leia Organa is one of our state’s senators. She was all too happy to help a woman escaping from an abusive home. She’s helped many over the years, many of whom stay with her. My father is one of them.” The air seemed to leave the room at his admission. Whatever Ben was a part of, it went all the way to the top. With a growl, he added, “You should be thankful she let me keep you.”

Rey turned to gaze at him. His jaw worked in that strange way of his. She was shocked to realize that he couldn’t quite look at her. Earlier, he had sworn that he never lied to her. Was Ben’s mother really worse than him? How much worse can one get than raping, stalking, and kidnapping a girl still in high school? Not knowing what else to say, she pointed to a plain, white box and simply asked, “What’s in that one?”

The smile that appeared on Ben’s face told her that she would regret asking that question. “That is something I definitely picked out for you.” He stood up and brought it over to her, then sat close by her again, wrapping her up in his arm, tracing circles with his thumb between her shoulder blades. Her hands started trembling again as she pulled the top off the box. What she saw made her stomach drop. “I told I would be gentle when taking your ass. These will help.”

Inside the box, Rey found a set of cylindrical, metallic objects. On one end, each contained a bulbous head, varying in size from less than an inch to an inch and a half. Each also had a flared base. The box also contained a bottle of lube. “What is this?” Rey asked.

“Butt plugs. These are meant to stay in for long periods of time. We’ll start with the smallest one and work our way up.” Ben said all this in the manner of a teacher explaining aerodynamics.

“No,  _ no _ !” Rey threw the box away from her, each of the metallic plugs clinked and clanked over the coffee table and to the floor. “I’m not doing it. I-I’ll kill you before that happens.”

With fire in his eyes, and a scowl, Ben’s hand went to her throat. “I’d like to see you try, sweetheart.”

“Look in the mirror, asshole!” Rey said through a choked gasp. “I got you once, I just need to dig a little deeper next time.”

Ben pushed her down onto the couch. Putting pressure on her neck, he lifted himself up to hover over her. Rey clawed at his hand as her lungs burned. “I think we’ll start right fucking now. How does that sound? Hmm?” He released her throat, causing Rey gasp sharply. Her lungs throbbed and burned at the handful of seconds they were deprived of air. Ben stood up and searched for the butt plugs. Rey took that as yet another opportunity to run.

Her feet screamed at the sudden weight put on them. Rey could feel day old blisters opening up, which slowed her down considerably. She barely made it to the front door when she felt Ben’s hand on her throat again. Her socked feet scrambled and slid on the hardwood floor as her hands tried to pry the monstrous hand away. Ben paid no mind as he dragged her back to the couch. His other hand reached between her shoulder blades to push her down, face first, into the cushions. His entire body followed, crushing her into the sofa. He hissed in her ear, “My mother would whip you until you were bleeding all over the floor and then make you lick it up,  _ then _ she’d fuck your ass with no lube. Do you want that, princess? Because I can make it happen.”

“No,” Rey cried in a mangled gasp.

“Good. Now you’re going to take this like the good little girl you are. Do you understand me?!” His voice boomed in her ear. The murderous tone in his words was clear. Rey nodded her head as best as she could while pressed into the couch.

An arm shot out towards the coffee table where the box had been reassembled. The four butt plugs gleamed in the fluorescent light of the living room. Ben grabbed the smallest one, thankfully, and the bottle of lube. He sat up, putting all his weight on her thighs. All Rey could do was lift herself up, but that wouldn’t help her at all. She was also exhausted from fighting him.

The bottle of lube clicked open and Rey squirmed when she felt the cool liquid drip between her buttocks. Ben’s finger followed, pushing the gel further in. She jumped as his finger circled the tightly furled muscle of her asshole. Rey thought her teeth might chip off with how hard she was grinding them. His finger pulled away and was then reapplied with a fresh coating of lube. The digit slid effortlessly between her ass cheeks and prodded the sphincter.

Rey felt herself clench even tighter at the mere suggestion of an intrusion, but Ben was undaunted. His large finger breached the barrier. Rey hissed at the  _ wrongness _ of it. Just one finger made her feel full, like she had to  _ go _ , but Ben wasn’t done. His finger pushed in to the knuckle, and then thrust it in and out of her, even as her asshole clenched around the digit. Even with lube, the pinch was fierce as the muscle was pushed and pulled in foreign ways. Rey’s knuckles turned white as they clutched the couch cushion underneath her. “Relax, baby,” Ben cooed. “This won’t hurt if you just relax.”

“Fuck you!” Rey growled. She let out a short whine as his finger came away. It was quickly replaced with a slap to her right ass cheek. Rey’s mind flashed back to the first time Ben raped her and had beaten her ass black and blue. She was jolted out of her thoughts by another harsh slap on the other ass cheek.

“I told you that I would punish you, didn’t I?” Ben brought a hand down on each cheek in quick succession. Tears spilled from Rey’s eyes, but she made no move to get away. She was exhausted and hopeless. Ben continued his assault. Each clap of his hand against her ass thundered throughout the living room. The heat and pain from each swat radiated outward as he threw his whole weight into it. After countless hits, she was trembling underneath him. Tears and mucus soaked the cushion underneath her head. Her hands were locked in a death grip on the cushion. “Now, you’re going to take this like a good little girl and you’re going to say, ‘Yes, Daddy.’ Say it.”

Rey couldn’t speak. She was trapped somewhere in her mind where she was still a little girl with a Cinderella dress and a pink, princess bed. It was a world where she had a Daddy who loved her and snuggled her close at night. His body was warm and wide and completely enveloped her. His feathery, dark hair tickled her when he kissed her temple. Rey’s sweet and loving Daddy spoke in her ear, “Say it, princess.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Her voice was quiet as a whisper, shaking and stuttering on the words. It must have been enough for him because he lifted off of her completely. However, she wasn’t free yet. Rey felt her legs being pulled off the couch, her knees being positioned on the floor. Her upper body was turned so that she faced the back of the couch. “Fuck, I need a picture of that ass!” Ben announced with childlike glee. “Cherry red and blistered. It’s fucking  _ magnificent _ !”

She heard Ben’s knees hit the ground behind her. His hands clasped her buttocks in a gentle embrace. Her skin there extra sensitive now to the heat of his palms. Slowly, he spread her apart. Rey expected to feel the prodding of his finger again, but to her utter shock, she instead felt the warmth and wetness of his tongue flat against her clit. A low moan escaped her throat, and her whole body trembled at the contact. Every nerve ending in her groin was alight with sensation. Ben’s tongue swept soft circles around the bud. Every pass made her groan and shudder. Her mouth silently formed the words, “Please, please, please,” as she pushed back against him. The pleasure fought against the pain in her ass.

“ _ Please, _ ” Rey moaned. Ben immediately pulled away, causing Rey to sob into the couch cushions. Once again, she felt the drip of cool gel slide between her ass cheeks. Her fingers clutched at the upholstery underneath her. Ben’s finger returned to the tightly wound muscle there. To her shock, his finger slid inside easily, thrusting it in and out. With no warning, a second finger entered her alongside the first. The pinch was dull this time. The feeling of fullness made her shudder, instead of recoil. She wanted to chase the tease of an orgasm her had given her.

“See what happens when you’re all relaxed? Much easier, and I can tell you like it by your cute little whimpers.” His fingers left her, making her feel empty. Seconds later, the cold touch of metal greeted the most sensitive, and untouched, part of her. It was slick with lube as he pushed and prodded against the sphincter. Ben was insistent though. Rey was sure the metal torture devices were only a couple of inches long, but their intrusion into her body made them feel gigantic. Soon, she felt her asshole close around the bulbous end, the flared base holding it in place. Rey didn’t want to think about what would happen if it slipped completely inside her.

Ben flopped down on the floor beside her. Grabbing her hips, he slid her body off the cough and propped her up on his lap. The butt plug jostled inside her, making her hiss. “Just a couple hours a day, princess. We’ll move up a size in a week.”

Rey could only nod. His chest was warm, and she was so exhausted. She was tired of fighting. Curling into his chest, Rey replied, “Okay, Daddy.”

 


End file.
